The Last Weekend
by Da'khari
Summary: The Original New Directions broke up 11 years ago after a wedding reception went terribly wrong, an invitation from one of the attendees, for a weekend visit stirs up old feeling as they find themselves dealing with a real life adult situation. Includes all the New Directions but main focus is Sam and Mercedes - I don't own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Weekend**

 **UPDATED**

 **Based on the film - The Best Man Holiday**

Time had elapsed, those days in McKinley High were long gone for most of the group, Kurt and Blaine were full time in New York now, the stage was their lives, Santana and Brittany were in Canada, with two beautiful boys Damon and Timothy they were pretty much tied down with school, work and life in general, Quinn had been married at least 3 times, her second marriage producing Hope a beautiful blond baby girl with twinkling blue eyes and a smile just like her Mom, Quinn had always married into money so the relationship with Puck was of course a no go well before he finished service. Puck was still his usual playboy self, nothing much had changed for him he still had that don't care outlook on life and as a single man he could afford to have that. Tina and Artie had ventured to some remote place in Cambodia where they'd found some miracle herb that helped Artie stay strong and on last sight some 10 years ago he was standing. Sam and Mercy lived in Los Angeles, he was a self-employed Artist and she was singing big time, they'd got married a year after Jessie and Rachel, it was nowhere near as elaborate but they were happy. They'd had fertility problems, having tried 3 times already to carry their child Mercy had gone as far as she could downhill, but these past 8 months had seen a change as this time she'd managed, with rest and lots of medical help, to go almost full term. Rachel and Jessie had been married for nearly 11 years, having had their first child that first year and proceeded to have three more almost annually they lived in England until of late, Rachel on stage and Jessie on the field as a footballer, they'd recently returned to America for a while according to the tabloids.

 ** _Flashback_**

T _he last time they met up some 11 plus years ago was for Jessie and Rachel's wedding, the day was beautiful weather wise, but the events of the day were a total disaster_

 _Artie ended up kissing Brittany for old time sake and a peck turned into a full blown make out session that Tina walked in on, after that slapping sort of went out of fashion by the time those two finished with each other's faces_

 _Santana sort of fell into bed with Puck, after about an hour of drunken crying about what Brittany had done and that also led to slapping of the face from Brittany to Puck, Brittany to Santana, Santana to Puck it got really confusing_

 _Then as if that wasn't enough, Blaine of all people was found in the cupboard with Quinn of all people trying to do the nasty, Kurt screamed so loud it stopped the party, foolishly Sam went in with his self-righteous self and it all came out the damn basket_

 _He'd just got on his knee at the reception and finally after a 3 year long courtship asked Mercy to marry him, of course she'd said yes, bit his hand off, she loved him so much and seconds later the scream came, he stood shouting at a very red faced Blaine when it just spewed out of Blaine's mouth_

" _So you slept with Rachel and didn't want anyone to know" the reception froze as Sam looked at Mercy, Mercy looked at Rachel, Jessie looked at Sam and Rachel burnt holes into Kurt_

" _I told you that stuff in confidence" Kurt blurted out daggering Blaine_

" _You slept with Rachel?" Jessie asked Sam_

" _I asked you how many damn times, did I ask you to just tell me the truth?" Mercy shouted at Rachel_

 _Sam went forward to grab Mercy and was thrown back by a punch from Jessie before they went into full brawl mode everyone shouting, Jessie not listening, rightly pissed, Puck joined in to stop it and got mad for getting hit and joined in all three throwing punches not fazed at who was being hit, nobody stopped until the girls slapping fest started producing boobs and stuff and they all stood back watching as Mercy slapped because all these bitches had slept with Sam, Tina slapping in support of Mercy as well as getting some more of Brittany, Rachel because it was her damn wedding day and these bitches left her with this damn memory, Santana doing more swearing than slapping and avoiding Brittany, Brittany slapping wishing each hit was connecting with Puck's face and Quinn slapped till her hearts content for all the lost men, and then suddenly they started slapping the guys when they realised they were being ogled_

" _That's it" Jessie shouted looking at Sam as he dodged a slap from Tina "I never want to see you again" before looking at the group "actually you're all fucking dysfunctional we won't be seeing any of you again" he looked around the group saying before grabbing Rachel's arm and walking off abandoning the reception, everyone just looked at each other for a while before they all started going their own way, and this time when they said bye they meant it there were no hugs, singing or smiles_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Sam I'll be fine" Mercy told him as once again they sat in the maternity department getting checked "I don't need to be laid up just rest a lot" she told him as they watched their baby move around on the monitor

"You guys still don't want to know what it is?" the doctor asked

"No" they both said together

"Whatever our mini us is, they're long awaited" Sam said rubbing their bump

"Well awaited" she smiled rubbing their bump on top of Sam's hand looking at him

"Okay you two you need a bedroom for anything further than that" the doctor laughed, making them laugh

"I need to go see the editors babe, so I'll drop you off and get back" he said as he wiped the gel off her bump "Is that alright?" he asked finishing up, she nodded before he helped her up and off the bed "I've got your strawberries" he smiled

"Where did you hide them?" she laughed

"You know I'm a chameleon master of disguise" he smiled

"So not my time Evans" she told him not impressed at his memory just then

"Sorry" he said giving his puppy eyes

"We need to go home" she told him, no tone in her voice to let him know what was coming next, she loved doing that to him when he fucked with her like that, that shit kept him on his toes for days, she smiled to herself as he went ahead of her to open the car door for her "Thank you" she said before getting in making him smile

"You're more than welcome" he said with a twinkle in his eye

As he drove along she sat in the car thinking how powerful a pregnant woman was, she could literally get him to do absolutely anything she commanded right now all in the name of pregnant. She giggled as she thought about him getting her some _'fluffy puppies'_ to dry her hands after using the bathroom _'Would he do that?'_ she asked herself looking at him as she thought

"What?" he asked as he caught her looking

"Nothing" she smiled before her giggle came out for the picture she'd conjured up in her head of him standing there in an apron with a fluffy puppy in hand, while she dried her hands, and he fed her strawberries

"That imagination of yours got me doing all sort of crazy shit for your ass ain't it?" he laughed

"Not all sorts" she told him

"Well that smile wasn't about making love" he looked at her saying

"Definitely not about making love" she giggled again "Unless it was with my hands" she side eyed him saying

"Those fluffy puppies again" he smiled rolling his eye "Are you ever going to get off that?"

"No, I didn't get them" she whined

"Here we are" he said as they waited for the electric gates to open to get into their home

They lived a happy life and had a lavish home with everything you'd expect to see in a home that cost in the region of 14m, in honestly they could live like that just off Mercy's income but Sam was proud and although initially her money brought the house, everything in it had his money on it, he paid everything because he was the man of the house. He'd quickly moved through the educational and job ladders and when he felt stifled he branched out on his own and now had a 35 strong team of very professional artists, writers, printers, and reporters on his team he was reaching the whole of the America's with his comic and had recently branched out to Europe and Asia, with a lot more growth to achieve, at 32 he was a self-made millionaire.

Mercy had earned her first million within 2 years of being in the pop industry and things had just carried on going up for her, getting engaged to Sam when they were 21 and married when they were 22, she'd wanted a family almost immediately, she was in the limelight and didn't think it was going to end anytime soon so to actually wait for things to die down was a non-starter for them, three years later she got pregnant, she went to 2 months with that first pregnancy, so excited they told the family as soon as they knew, about 4 days after the announcement Sam found her crying the bathroom and blood all over the place, she knew the baby had gone but Sam needed to hear it from the professionals so she went into hospital and got it confirmed. The second time, four years later, she went to 4 months and two days before they were due to announces the same situation, the doctors started tests on their request and there was a 6 week pregnancy shortly after that but then nothing for 2 years. She went into a slump and didn't even want to sing, one day he came in from work in despair for where Mercy was going and just talked his way into making her believe that this time would be the time, they went to bed and stayed there for 24 hours making their baby, he talked to her telling her to believe, when they went to the doctors a week later she was pregnant and her mood lifted just like that

There had been eggshell moments all the way through, shouting, crying, slapping, bed rest, stitches but once they got past the 7 month mark life changed for them, something good was definitely going to happen for them, and that just clicked them back into Sam and Mercy mode

Taking that time off when Mercy first got pregnant took its toll on a self-employed man and his business felt it, he wasn't on the ball because he wasn't at work, in the thick of it, on it whatever but he let it slip and 4 months in, along with business expansions that had been put on hold resulting in investors losing interest, for the first time his business was stagnant, he found himself with no game plan.

"What do you need to see the editors for?" she asked, it wasn't something he'd usually rush off to do

"I've asked to meet everyone just to get a heads up on what's happening I feel like I'm out the loop with everything"

"What because of us?" she asked rubbing her belly

"No because of us" he said adding himself in that "You guys are the most important people in my life you know that already"

"Yeah we know you're the most important person in our lives" she replied smiling as he walked her into the house, bringing her to the music room, she loved being in there all the time creating

"I'll get the cook to do you some food yeah?" he asked as he went towards to door "Back in a bit" he told her rushing through the door to get to the kitchen "Iris did we get any mail today?" he asked as he pushed the door open

"Yes Mr Sam" she said taking the three letters out of her pocket and handing them to him, Sam checked if any were from utility services and took them with him back to the music room

"Mercy you have a letter" he told her as he walked towards her holding it out "Post mark is that England?" he asked as he passed it over

She took it from him and checked the post mark "England" she said rolling her eyes "That's the third one they've sent" she told him throwing it on the piano without opening it

"Who sent it?"

"Mr and Mrs St James, you know best man at his wedding, fucked his wife" she told him pissed off in her voice

"What do they want?" he asked ignoring the age old story, that he never won the reasoning on "I thought you said they'd come back to America?"

"They want to meet up in Lima and, yes they're back I saw it on the TV"

"And do what?"

"Ask her"

"I'm asking you, its your friend"

"No its your fuck buddy" she spat "Oh pardon me they're all your fuck buddies" she rolled her eyes saying

"And that's why we don't meet up with old flames any more" he told her kissing her on the lips as he finished "I'll see you later" he stepped off saying as his phone rang "Glen I'll be there in a..." he stopped in his tracks saying looking back at Mercy trying to make his mind up if he should carry on walking out the door and hear it later or let her be party to the call. Making his mind up to swing round he flicked his phone on loud speaker and walked back towards Mercy putting the phone on the piano "Hello Brittany" he said as Mercy's head shot up fire in her eyes "How did you get my number?" he asked seeing the question in Mercy's eyes

"I checked for your company on the web and called through your office"

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"I'm in LA and I just thought we could meet up have some lunch or something It's been a while"

"I've got a meeting this afternoon and I need to get back to Mercy directly after that, I don't have time for lunch Brittany"

"Are you and Mercedes still together?"

"Yeah we're married"

"Oh I didn't know sorry" she said as the call went quiet

"What did you want Brittany?" he asked again

"I've just been thinking about you a lot lately and well... nothing I was just looking up an old friend"

"Why didn't you contact Mercy?"

"She's Tana's friends and I need my own right now"

"Why what's happened?"

"Nothing bye Sam" she said and the phone went dead

"So what the fuck was that about?" Mercy shouted as the phone went dead "Did that bitch just ask you for sex?" she asked holding her belly to stop her fuse from lighting

"You heard the same as me, I have no idea but it did sound like she wanted something" he told her "Look I've got to get the work, I'll see you later" he said picking his phone up, giving her a kiss and heading to the door

Mercy picked the invite up, she hadn't wanted to entertain it, especially with child she couldn't get her slap on with those bitches but now Britt Bitch had turned up asking for sex with Sam she really needed to know what was going on with Santana. They'd gotten close before the whole family thing blew up for them all those years back, Santana was still the biggest bitch around but they were tight, not as tight as her and Rachel or even Tina but they were tight and if something was happening for her girl she at least needed to know. Tina was still her girl every now and again she'd get a call from her about some new wild grass they were using, they helped fund the project Artie and her were working on, not much, but every little helped. She had lunch, dinner and was settling down for some early evening TV before Sam got back, shocked when he arrived earlier than she'd expected

"Hi babe" he came in smiling at her, in a really good mood

"Hi things went well" she smiled back at him as he came in for a kiss "I missed you"

"I missed you too babe" he said giving her a second kiss "Early to bed tonight?" he asked

"Early to bed" she agreed

Sam got himself something to eat, had a drink listened to Mercy play some music and then they went to bed, bedtime was always welcomed in their house, hot drinks, cookies, slippers and a hot wind down bath at the end of every day built them up for anything the next day. An early night meant all the above plus extras, he was more than ready for his extras having gone without for nearly a week, he'd done the back rub thing, taken care of the feet in the bath, rubbed all the oils helped her with her hair and now they were in bed, this first move was always the deal breaker either he got it right or totally wrong and after all the work he'd put in so far, he was praying he'd got it right.

"Do you want to watch something babe?" he'd asked as he got into bed grabbing the remote just in case

"Yeah" she replied making his heart sink "You" she told him stretching her neck to reach his now smiling lips as he took her kiss. She pulled his head down to meet hers comfortably as they kissed, him taking time not to touch her sensitive breasts, or brush her nipples that stood like rocks on her already softening voluptuous breasts. She pulled at him wanting him to climb on her and if that were at all possible right now he would have, but her bump was way too big and so he needed to think quickly and do something just as stimulating for her, he moved her to her side and spooned her into him taking no chance with foreplay he swiftly filled her kissing her neck and whispering love to her as he moved inside her. She clung to him, wanting even needing this contact threatening to turn over to assume their favourite position, he stopped to put her back in her comfortable position. They were making love but it wasn't the hard, dirty talking, rough playful sex they were used to this was love making with baby in between, no screaming or hurting as Mercy opened up to him begging for more, he found her spot and stayed there till he heard her familiar noises making him smile as his mingled with hers until their time came to a satisfactory end

"I love you Mercy" he said as he pulled her to him

"I love you back Sam" she said getting up and dragging him to the bathroom before going back to bed to find sleep

The next morning Sam was up early for work, he was in the shower before Mercy opened her eyes "Babe I've been thinking" she shouted across to the bathroom

"What?" he asked popping his head round the door with a toothbrush in his mouth

"I said I've been thinking" she said stretching in the bed

"Dangerous stuff that" he smiled before going back into the bathroom fully

"I thought we should accept Rachel's invite"

"What did you think babe?" he came out the bathroom a few minutes later asking

"I said" she rolled her eyes saying "We should go to Lima meet up with Rachel and stuff"

"Mercy" Sam threw himself on the bed saying "Fighting, you're all fucking dysfunctional we won't be seeing any of you again" he looked at her saying in his best Jessie voice "Any of that ring an alarm bell"

"All of it Sam but she invited us either she's left him or he's mellowed and it would just be nice to see my girl you know?"

"And what happens when shit gets thrown, and it will, what you planning on doing?"

"I'll throw shit back, verbally of course" she said rubbing her tummy as she spoke "Please Sam" she begged showing her puppy eyes to him "Please" she squeezed out fluttering her eye lids at him

"Girl you get me every damn time" he smiled at her "Okay we'll go, I'll check with the midwife, but no fighting under any circumstances do you hear me" he waved his finger at her playfully saying but meaning every word "When is it?" he asked

"This weekend"

"That's why you gave it up last night wasn't it, to butter me up?" he laughed

"No I gave it up last night because I needed my man inside me husband" she put her serious face on saying "I asked you that this morning because I needed last night and I didn't want angry sex or none at all" she laughed

"You're safe while little one's in there it's always going to be gentle, but once he or she comes out I'll get you back for everything, all of it Mrs Evans even the fluffy fucking puppies" he laughed

"I never mentioned the puppies" she laughed

"You thought it and I know you imagined me standing there with one while you wiped your hands wearing some back from the future outfit" he laughed "I'll have to move some stuff around at work to free up the weekend so I might work late today and maybe tomorrow" he sobered up saying

"God I miss you already babe" she said pulling him to her for a kiss

"I missed you as soon as I got out of bed" he kissed her back saying

So the next two days went by with hourly check ins and a bit of crying from Mercy because her strawberries finished and she didn't have any reserves to hand, a stern call from Sam to the kitchen staff made sure that didn't happen again and then they were packing getting ready for their visit to Lima for the first time in nearly 12 years

Mercy's Dad had passed just after she left for college in some freak accident on the highway, she'd clung onto Sam from he'd arrived after hearing the news and never let go again he quickly became the centre of her life. Sam's Mom had passed a year after they got married, from Cancer, losing her 4 year long fight. His Dad had married his new love 3 years later and moved to Alaska, Sam called regularly but he'd got a new family now and somehow Sam didn't want to feel a part of that.

 **Friday**

Suddenly it was time to leave, the Midwife had okayed it as long as it was a short journey, with Mercy being so far gone it was impossible to go the scenic route anyway with her bathroom stops and feed habits so when their private jet took off and was ready for landing 3 hours and 35 minutes later, he was happy

"Fifteen minutes Babe" he tapped her saying as he'd gotten the information from the pilot "You'll want to sort stuff out yeah?" he asked her as he stoked her face waking her up

"Wha…"

"Where here babe" he told her

"God how do I look" she jumped up saying grabbing for her bag "I need to freshen up" she told him attempting to get up to get to the bathroom, he smiled at her keep grabbing things to get up and failing miserably "Stop laughing and help me up" she looked at him saying as he jumped into action

"Sorry babe" he said as he watched her enter the bathroom, knowing that this was not the right time to be making jokes about their bump, they were going to face her last beat down for the first time after nearly 12 years, she was pregnant constantly going on about all the weight she'd put on and to top it all he knew she was on tender hooks for the unwelcoming reception he and Jessie were going to have "Come on babe" he shouted through when the seatbelt light started flashing, twenty minutes later they were standing in Lima Ohio smelling all those forgotten familiar smells

"Strangely enough I feel like I just arrived home" she smiled at him saying "We started here babe"

"We did" he stood with her looking around, both thinking of the last time they'd actually stood in that airport some 12 years ago, just after her Dad had passed, crying and cursing the place as they vowed once they'd left there was no looking back, they were leaving the old life and stepping into their own little bubble that nobody could get through vowing never to be apart again and agreeing to talk till they were right again. That had so kicked them into touch the night of Rachel and Jessie's wedding the conversation ended with Sam thanking God they'd made that promise to each other while Mercy cursed the day her parents ever instilled morals enough in her to keep promises. They'd worked through that and thought it was the hardest thing they'd ever be faced with to find this baby thing thrown at them just three years later, now that had been the test, and God stayed close.

 _"Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up"_ Sam sung smiling at her _"Ooh, and when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup, Ooh"_ she joined in with him singing as they stepped out of the airport

"Our city of love" she laughed as he opened the car door and helped her in, taking the forty minute ride to the destination Rachel had summoned them to, they were impressed when the limo pulled up at the lavish hotel with beautifully kept gardens and people playing in the pool visible from the front approach, on a closer look Sam saw they were children

"Look babe" he said excitedly "Children in the pool" he said way too over the top

"Babe" Mercy stopped walking to say "Calm down I might think you were excited to see your old fuck buddy" she almost snapped at him

"I'm excited for children Mercy" he snapped back at her

"Here we go unpredictable, quirky Sam's back and we haven't even seen any of these people yet" she said rolling her eyes and walking towards the door

"I thought you loved unpredictable, quirky Sam?" he asked in a sulk voice

"I do, I guess it's just been a while since I've had to share him" she reached up to kiss him saying as he reached forward and rung the bell

"You never have to share me, I'm yours" he whispered into the back of her neck as they waited for a response

"Good afternoon Sir" the doorman said as he opened the door "And Madam" he bent his head saying as he saw Mercy standing in front "Mr. & Mrs…?" he asked

"Evans" Sam answered "I'm not sure which room we're in, he stepped in saying as he looked around "This isn't a hotel Sir it's the holiday home of Mr. & Mrs. St James" the Butler told them

"Oh" Mercy said impressed that the marble floors and gold railings leading up the stairs resembled theirs "Nice" she said looking at Sam

"I agree" he echoed as they looked around the large foyer

"Mercy" they heard making them spin round to find Rachel standing there with the biggest smile on her face "Thank you for coming….You're pregnant" she gasped as she went in for a hug and Mercy willingly gave it, looking at Sam before giving him a hug too "Come on in" she waved at them as she ran ahead "Children come and meet our guests" she shouted out the door the other end of the large drawing room they'd just walked into, four children came running towards them making Sam smile so bright Mercy gave him a bad look "Guys this is Sam and Mercedes our friends" she told them as they came forward in an orderly fashion shaking hands

"Frank" the biggest one said as he shook hands "As in Sinatra, I'm 10"

"Ginger" the eldest girl said "As in Rodgers, I'm 9" as she followed her brother's cue

"Barbara" the next said

"As in Streisand?" Sam asked as he took her hand

"Yes" she told him smiling "And I'm 7" she giggled

"And I'm Doris as in Day and I'm 6" she said all in one breath as she put her arm out for shaking but her eyes said something else

"Hello guys" Mercy smiled at the little one saying "Hands are fine for now but once I sit down I want my hugs" she smiled "One of my things to look forward to in life was meeting you guys" she said as Rachel grabbed her arm and led her to the couch to sit down

"So" she said smiling as Sam found himself a chair in the room "When's the baby due?" Rachel asked

"Three weeks" Mercy told her excited for the day to arrive "We can't wait" she said looking at Sam

"What is this your first?"

"Yeah, we were late planning" Sam said not wanting to tell their business to anyone right now

"You'll love Motherhood" Rachel hugged her saying "And I keep up with your career and stuff, so I know you're a superstar in your own right" she laughed

"I'm sorry I don't" Mercy told her about watching her career

"That's fine I guess..."

"Well look who it isn't" Jessie walked in the room saying "Mercedes you're looking we...your with child" he spun round to Sam saying

"We wanted to surprise you guys" Sam smiled awkwardly

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked, your into surprises aren't you?" he looked at Sam saying

"Not particularly" Sam said his face telling Mercy he wanted to react differently to that

"Play nice" Rachel said giving Jessie the eye as he changed his mood

"Sorry guys we asked you to come here and I'm being rude, Sorry Sam, hi" he said offering his hand for shaking, Sam took it because all eyes were on him to do the right thing just then, _he hadn't actually done anything wrong in the first place Rachel and he had been single people when that shit went down between them, Jessie wasn't even a thought. He'd had that knock back from Mercy for the, what felt like, one thousandth time and he was low, Rachel had told him Mercy had told her she was dating some college Dude and things were getting serious between them. Unfortunately for Sam he hadn't bother to ask Mercy anything he'd just gone on a drink binge and ended up in bed with Rachel, they'd done things before any of them knew it had started and well the next thing he knew he was waking up in bed with Rachel attached to his chest and no clothes on, jumped up and went to the bathroom to slap himself a few times and cry. He'd exited the bathroom and told her he was going home, he'd never sobered up so quick in all his life, she'd gone into the bathroom while he got dressed, he heard her phone bleep, he shouldn't have but he looked, shocked to see Mercy's name on the face 'How's Sam, don't tell him I asked or that I still love him' she'd wrote, he went ballistic at Rachel when she came out the bathroom and swore her to secrecy about what happened between them. Seriously the hate he felt for her at that second discarded of whatever he might have remembered about the whole experience and the amount of drink he'd had prior didn't help either_

"Jessie" he said shaking his hand

"I'll show you guys to your room" Rachel jumped in saying making Jessie and Sam break away from each other "Your bags should be there already" she said as they walked towards the door

Rachel deposited them in their room which was more than adequate as Mercy found the bed while Sam unpacked her strawberries and rubbed her feet, listening to her quietly sing to their bump "Do you think Rachel looks a bit thin?" he asked her making her do a flash mob with her strawberries

"Really?" she finally asked pissed off in her voice "You're asking the pregnant fat girl if your past fuck buddy downstairs looks thin?" she almost shouted in dis-belief, as Sam looked around to see if the door was shut and shushed her "Don't fucking shush me Evans" she put her hand up saying to him as the doorbell rang downstairs

"Oh that might be Blaine" he said jumping up and leaving the room before that conversation went viral

"Hi Guys" he said as he walked into the drawing room to see Brittany, Santana and Puck standing there

"Hey" Brittany said running up to him and giving him a full on hug

"Trouty" Santana said nodding her head and going in for a hug

"No wise crack?" he asked as he almost pushed her off him

"Adults" she told him stepping back as Puck came in for the big hug

"Dude" they said at the same time as they hugged

"Good to see you my friend" Sam said stepping away from him "So what's Puck been up to?" he asked as they stood catching up, finding a quiet corner as Puck went into telling him about some fake girl he'd hooked up with that had got him 2 years in prison with her drugs and stuff and how lucky he was that his Dad had died and finally acknowledged him leaving him a fair bit of money and allowing him that break he was always looking for. His gardening thing had come to life and he was doing well just brought his house in Detroit and was looking forward to finding some woman to tie him down.

"Good luck with that" Sam smiled

"And what about you, what's been..."

"You can't have Sam all to yourself" Brittany shouted as she came to sit in the chair and landed almost on top of him, Sam jumped up and stood talking at the two of them listening to Brittany talking about the problems Santana and her were having now she'd decided to go bi-sexual

"I can see how that could be a problem" he smiled

"Yeah problem is I agreed with her it would be you" she looked at him saying, he looked between Puck and her stunned with what she'd just said

"Sam" he heard snapping him out of his daze, looking up to see Blaine and Kurt walking towards them

"Dude" he stepped off towards them saying "God I missed you" he grabbed hold of Blaine as they met in the middle of the room saying shaking him by the arms before he let him go and let him fall into his arms "Man I so missed you" he said tapping Kurt on the shoulder as he spoke "Good to see you guys" he pulled away from Blaine saying as he hugged Kurt and moved to a couch as far away from Brittany as he could find

"Guess who?" Quinn said with her hands in front of Sam's eyes as she spoke

"I'd know that voice anywhere" he jumped up saying "Hi Quinn" he smiled giving her a quick hug

"Is that it for your first love?" she asked with her arms open

"Sorry to burst that bubble but Mercy's my first and last love"

"Mercedes?" Quinn asked as Santana stood up "Mercedes is here?" she asked

"Yeah she's resting" he smiled looking around the room

"You guys stayed together then after all that shit the last time we were together?" Puck asked walking towards where Quinn and Sam stood

"Yeah we got married" Sam said still smiling

"Quinn" Puck stepped towards her smiling saying with his arms stretched out for her to fall into

"Don't touch me Puckerman" she pulled away saying "There's some sort of disease named after you by now"

"Mommy" the small voice said walking into the room as everyone looked on, Sam knew he hadn't met this child and smiled at the maybe 8 year old child coming towards him "Mommy?" she said again as she stopped next to Quinn

"Yes sweetheart" Quinn looked down saying as Puck's mouth dropped to the floor, Quinn bent down for her daughter to whisper in her ear "This is Page everyone my 8 going on 18 year old" she looked around the room saying "You'll meet them all over the weekend baby go play" she told her, the little girl ran off to do just that "So" she turned back to Sam saying "You guys got married and it's lasted?"

"Forever" Mercy walked into the room saying as Sam found a spot further away from Quinn, which brought him closer to Brittany so he gave up and went to Mercy. She watched him move about the room in confusion looking to her, smiling when some sort of light came on for him, like he'd realised where he needed to be or wanted to be and found his way to her. He grabbed out for her as he approached, she grabbed his hand and wrapped his arms around her his right hand coming to rest on their Bump

"And we're pregnant" he announced

"With their first" Rachel walked into the room saying as hugs and kisses took over the rather strained conversations they were trying to get going before she came in

"Hi Guys" Tina came in saying running towards Mercy and stopping for the surprise "You guys not stopped that yet?" she asked looking at Mercy's bump before laughing "I'm joking, good to see the broods finally growing" she touched her bump saying as Artie came walking through the door stopping everyone in their tracks

"Art" Sam walked towards him saying

"Sam" he said as his voice broke "Great to see you all guys" he just about got out for the look on their faces, as he quickly looked around the room before putting his head down to hide the tear that fell as everyone ran in for a hug around him, taking care not to touch the offending persons from their last meeting. He'd only stood the last time they'd seen him now he was walking just like everyone else

"Hi Everyone" Jessie walked in saying, a little red faced for his last announcement, but he was there with everyone giving hugs and kisses "Right" he said when everyone was settled again "This was Rachel's idea and as I was the one who really blew your whole thing apart I guess she had me over a barrel so welcome to our home, treat it as your own and I'm sure we'll spare no time getting to know each other again

"It's an hour to dinner time so I guess we'll save the catch ups till after dinner" Rachel jumped up saying "It's a formal dress thing tonight, I thought we'd make the effort you know" she finished as everyone scurried off to get dressed for dinner

 **Mercy & Sam**

"Why do you think we're here?" Mercy asked as she sat on the bed watching Sam walking in and out the wardrobe as she nodded her head in disapproval

"Have some food and catch up I reckon"

"I guess" she said finally pointing at the purple number he'd pulled out "You knew I wanted that one" she laughed saying

"I know I just wanted to do the fashion show thing" he told her making her laugh

"You weren't even putting them on" she said through her laugh

"You were supposed to use that imagination of yours on that" he laughed

"Suddenly we're back to the fluffy fucking puppies" she laughed

"No we're not; did you think Kurt was acting a bit strange?"

"A bit quiet but no, I wasn't watching to be fair for some reason Britt has her eyes all over you I was trying to work that out"

"Oh she's decided she's bi-sexual now and her first thought was that she wanted to sleep with me" he told her as if he was asking her what she wanted her strawberry dipped in, she picked the jewellery box up and threw it at him, luckily it hit the floor more than a foot in front of him as he looked at her shocked "What the fuc... Mercy what the hell are you doing?" he shouted

"Do you realise what you just said to me?" she asked him

"I told you the truth, what did I do wrong?" he picked the box up saying "Come on Mercy surely we're better than this, you know me"

"And you know me Sam Evans and that was not the right approach on that" she told him as he walked towards her to put the box back in it's place

"Come here" he said falling on the bed

"What?" she asked following him with her eyes as he landed laying on the bed behind her

"I can feel you babe, I know what we need" he told her pulling her down to lay with him and kissing her neck making her eyes close for the contact "You love me babe" he told her

"Yes you love me" she told him back

"And I know this about you"

"And I know that about you" she told him before he started humming

 _'I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen, long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men. If you wonder how long I'll be faithful just listen to how this song ends, I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen'_ he sang in her ear **'Forever and Ever Amen' by Randy Travis**

"I'm never going to be unfaithful Sam" she laughed slapping his arm that was holding her to him

"And the possibility that you might, are more at evens than me doing that, we promised right?" he smiled into her neck

"Right" she giggled

"So don't stress about anyone else because you know yeah?"

"I know" she smiled

"You gonna give me some tonight?" he asked

"We'll see" she smiled "Now get dressed" she told him but he didn't move "I can see this leaning towards a no" she told him as he smiled and jumped up pulling her up and visiting the bathroom, within the hour they were with the others in the drawing room waiting for the dinner bell

"Guys will you do us one of your songs after dinner please?" Rachel asked, everyone felt obligated to do it, being in her house and everything looking around the room Sam could see he wasn't the only one checking out how that shit was going to pan out with Jessie giving him daggers all the while, Tina not letting Artie move an inch, Santana making sure Brittany wasn't giving any of the guys the come on look and Puck with a continuous smirk on his face; you couldn't make out if that was directed to Santana or Quinn. Rachel looked like she was sitting waiting for Jessie to egg her again constantly looking at Mercy as if she should know something or she wanted to beg forgiveness and Mercy eating, paying no mind to any of it, he smiled for how confident she looked compared to everyone else

"You alright babe" he whispered in her ear as they sat waiting for the dinner call, hearing but not listening to Artie moan about his predicament

"Art" Puck shouted over to him "What's wrong Dude?" he asked a by now, very agitated Artie

"Can we go talk?" he replied as Tina looked at him and smiled

"He misses his boys" she told the room as he got up and Puck followed calling Sam, Jessie and Blaine to follow too, they didn't question it they jumped up

"Back in a bit" he told Mercy, by the time she looked round to acknowledge what he'd said he was gone

"Must be serious" Kurt said as they moved across to the couch, closer to Mercy and Santana

 **The Girls Conversation**

"So Diva, how's married life, how long you been married?" Kurt asked as the others closed in

"Nearly 10 years" she told them looking around the group wondering how she'd suddenly become the centre of attention "And this is our first child" she added knowing everyone wanted to know that "Anyway Satan why was your wife calling my husband last week?" she asked as Brittany went red

"Seriously?" Santana asked looking at Brittany

"Seriously" Mercy said looking at Brittany too

"I was in LA and just called for a catch up" Brittany told them

"One that didn't happen when you realised he was still with me" Mercy told everyone "Actually you said I was Satan's friend and you needed a friend of your own just then, what did you mean by that?" Mercy asked

"Nothing I just needed to talk" Brittany said uncomfortably

"He was on speaker phone I was listening to everything and I know what I heard, the things you didn't say" Mercy told her closing the conversation down as Santana looked on suspiciously

"Dinner is served" they heard changing the mood of the room as all those left in the drawing room made their way to the dining room, Rachel calling the guys as they went

 **The Boys conversation**

"So Dude what's got you so damn twisted" Puck asked before the door was shut to the pool room

"If I tell you all there can be no leakage and I mean no leakage" he said looking around the group that he was so quickly learning to call his crew again, smiling when everyone nodded "Okay this medication that I'm on for my legs is like mega expensive, and our main funders pulled out this year because, well they ..." he looked around the group "Found a compromising video of Britt and me from back in the day and pulled out"

"What do you mean compromising?" Sam asked

"Like she must have taped us doing the nasty when she was doing those dumb fondu for two interview things" he said taking his phone out to show them a clip

"Shit man I don't need to see that" Sam said walking away from the group with Jessie following while Blaine stood squirming at the activity

"Seriously missed out there" Puck said impressed as he watched

"Does Brittany know about that?" Sam asked

"She wasn't phased apparently she was turned on by it and wants to sleep with a man again now"

"Does Satan know about it?" Blaine asked

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything so I'm guessing no"

"And what did Tina say?" Jessie asked

"I haven't told her yet she doesn't know about the funding thing"

"Shit dude" Sam told him "Take it from me I learned the hard way, secrets and lies never a good way to go"

"Dinner's served" Rachel popped her head round the door saying

"Coming love" Jessie replied, the guys looking at each other "Bite the bullet" he told Artie as they went to eat

 **Dinner**

They ate, drank and talked through the meal, telling jokes and catching up, the guys sung their rendition of **'Never had a Reason' by Josh Turner** "Babe I'm tired" Mercy told him about 4 hours into the did you know drama, she'd have loved to have stayed up but the baby was in control of her body right now and if she didn't get to bed she was going to be snoring for China in front of all their friends within the next fifteen minutes.

"Come on we'll go to bed" he told her getting up as he spoke "Sorry guys the baby" he said looking at their bump "Demands sleep" he laughed "Goodnight all" he told them as Mercy finally got up

"Goodnight all" she echoed as Sam led her away "You should go back Babe, be with our friends" she told him as they walked upstairs

"No way, I'm on a promise" he smiled

"Babe about that…." She said rubbing her bump "I'm sort of…"

"It's not going to happen is it?"

"I'm sorry babe"

"Its fine I can take one for the team" he smiled touching their bump

"Sorry" she said again looking up at him "I really am" she told him as they got to the top of the stairs

"Okay" he said still smiling

"But you're not going to like what I'm going to say" she warned as they walked towards their room

"What?" he stopped outside their bedroom door to ask

"Well I …. I want to be on top" she told him making him smile as he opened the bedroom door

"How's that going to work?" he giggled as he shut the door and locked it


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday**

Mercy was laying in bed pleased with herself having successful fulfilled her task and enjoyed it "You have skills wife" Sam said pulling her to him "Three hours" he grinned looking at his phone "Skills"

"I need some strawberries husband" she giggled

"What now?"

"Please" she begged making him jump up to go get them, he found his way to the kitchen and didn't bother to turn the light on just walked directly to the fridge to get her strawberries, opening the fridge he saw a shadow at the sink

"Rachel?" he asked

"Sam" she spun round saying

"What are you doi..." he tapered off as he saw blood on her face "Who did this?" he walked to her asking

"No one did it Sam" she said spitting blood into a bowl "It's cancer" she told him

Sam was brought right back to his Mother and her battle, he grabbed hold of her the only picture in his head was his Mother standing there "How long have you known?" he asked not waiting for a response before he added "What treatment are you getting?"

"Tried everything" she looked up at him saying "Traditional, holistic, experimental everything and I'm losing the battle I'm afraid"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's hard to find the right time, Its just been great finally getting everyone together, and Jessie isn't coping with all this too well, he's in denial actually, so when it finally hits him I need to know his friends, especially you, are there with him" she said still wiping blood from her mouth

"Rachel" Sam said frustrated but concerned "This is end stage stuff happening here, what's the deal?"

"All out of deals Sam, this is it, I guess that circle we sat in all those years ago at McKinley when I said I was looking forward to being friends with you guys for the rest of my life, I need it to be true as the only wish I haven't fulfilled" he could say nothing he just pulled her to him and stood holding her, his mind doing overtime as he looked up and saw Mercy standing watching them

"Mercy" he gasped looking at how the situation must have looked to her "It's not what you think babe" he let go of Rachel saying as Mercy turned and walked away

"Sam please don't tell anyone until I pluck the courage up, promise?" Rachel asked making him turn back to respond to her request

"Promise" he said feeling the need to hug her again "I'm so sorry Rachel" he said as she hugged him back, rolling his eyes for Jessie walking in

"Jess Sam knows" Rachel told him

"Why don't you go back to bed sweetheart" Jessie said kissing her forehead as she passed him, while they watched her leave the kitchen

"Jess I don't know what to say" Sam said holding his shoulder as he spoke

"Keep it to yourself, you're good at keeping secrets right?" Jess asked

"There must be something we can do?" Sam asked ignoring his jibe

"Pray"

"Comes as standard, and I know you don't think it, but I'm here for you"

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not come back for some … I don't know trip down memory fucking lane or something?"

"Jess, I'm married to Mercy, I love her, that thing between Rachel and I, one day we might get to the meat of it but not today dude, this really isn't the time, just know its nowhere near as romantic as you seem to have pictured it in your head"

"Is that true"

"Promise" he smiled and Jessie smiled back, Sam grabbed his shoulder and walked past him tapping him "Night Dude" finally his mind was on his wife. He got to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge she'd actually locked him out, he looked up and down the corridor and decided against banging and shouting going back downstairs to find a couch for the night, he didn't sleep much he had too much going on in his head; his Mom, Mercy, Rachel, Jessie he even thought about Artie and Brittany _'Life was less complicated in LA where it was just Mercy and me and nothing else to think about_ _"God I wish we were back there"_ he said out loud

Mercy had refused to cry, that always brought on thoughts of her so called Mother, she'd thought about her maybe three times in adulthood; when her Dad died, on her wedding day and when she lost her first baby, each time got her mad for thinking anything needy about the woman. Her Mother had left when she was 2 she had no recollection of what she may have looked like, pictures were secretly stashed in draws around the house and her Dad had never taken another wife, by early teens she'd hated her for not being there to teach her girl things about herself but Sam's Mom had quickly taken on that role when she was 16 late but necessary _'Life was less complicated back home when we only had each other to think about'_ _"Why did I suggest this?"_ she asked herself

Soon it was morning Jessie was up bright and early talking to Sam about the guys doing something when he heard a crash they both ran to the foyer to see Rachel sat at the bottom step of the stairs and ran to pick her up "I'm fine" she said smiling as her ankle gave a throb when she put it on the floor, making her cry out

"We'll need to get that checked" Jessie picked her up saying "I'll have to take a rain check on that conversation" he told Sam as he walked towards the front door Sam opened the doors and they were gone.

He turned to see Mercy standing at the bottom of the steps "Rachel still your priority I see?" she asked turning towards the kitchen before he could answer, Sam stood wondering what his answer could be, seeing as he'd promised Jessie and Rachel he'd say nothing

"Rachel just feel down the stairs and I was opening the door for Jess to carry her to the car" he followed her saying

"She's forever falling that woman" Mercy spat out "Into your bed, in your arms and now down the damn stairs" she laughed more in disbelief than anything else

"Last night she was upset and I just..."

"Yeah I saw what you just... Sam" she said pushing the kitchen door open "I'll help with anything you guys need today I feel like being useful" she told the kitchen staff

"Babe do you think that's wise you should be resting" he reminded her

"You on the other hand don't need rest do you Sam?" she asked walking off before he could answer her, he knew there was no point in talking to her in this mood he went off to get washed and changed before the others made an appearance. On his return he heard a commotion in the drawing room and went in to find everyone standing in the middle of the room including Mercy

"What's going on?" he asked walking fast towards Mercy

"Artie's just told me he's lost the biggest funders for his life changing medication, research and study programme, and I'm pissed and I want answers now he's trying to tell me he doesn't know, how do our biggest funders pull out of the deal and you ask no damn questions?" Tina stood with her hands on her hips looking at him asking

Sam stood still his face red for what Artie was going to have to do right now

"I... I need to talk to you alone babe" Artie said as Sam shook his head telling him that was a bad move

"It seems like everyone except me knows what this shit is" Tina told him refusing to move "Spill"

"Back in school Britt took a video of me and her doing stuff, and I don't know when but, she sent it out on social media and that's why the funders pulled out" he told her as Tina looked at Artie, then Santana then Brittany before diving head first at Brittany, they were on the floor brawling before anyone knew what was happening and everyone was trying to separate them, Mercy stepped towards the brawl and Sam flipped

"Stop this shit" he yelled at the top of his voice letting go of Santana and grabbing Mercy "please babe don't" he said much quieter to Mercy standing in front of her

"What the hell is going on?" Jessie walked in with Rachel in his arms asking

"Artie told Tina" Puck offered

"And I guess Tina showed Brittany" Mercy told them as everything came to a standstill

"Come on Artie we are out of here" Tina finally got up off Brittany saying

"No you're not, no one's going anywhere I need to talk to you all" Rachel announced as they all followed her and Jessie into the drawing room

"Well I have two truths to tell" she said grabbing Jessie's hand "And one of them even our husbands doesn't know" she smiled at Jessie saying "Mercy; Sam and I wasn't his fault, I tricked him into it, all those texts you sent I made out you were with someone else, and I told him you didn't want him, he got drunk that night and we slept together as in sleep, I made him believe things happened but they didn't, I've never had the privilege of sleeping with your man, he dreams you" she smiled at her.

"Why didn't you say? all that wasted time" Jessie asked her

"It just all happened so fast that day and I guess I didn't want to be outed for my lies" she told him as Mercy sat looking at Sam thinking about all the pain they'd gone through because of that, where they'd nearly found themselves because of her damn lies and was about to flip when Sam grabbed her hand making her look at him, concern in his eyes

"Don't babe" he whispered, she swung round to start as Rachel started speaking again

"And..." she said as Jessie grabbed her hand again, Mercy's mind in over drive about Sam telling her not to react, Jessie forgiving her for lying to him all these years she knew something was wrong

"And what?" she asked Rachel, looking back at Sam for the silence

"And" she got out before she blacked out

"Sorry" Jessie said to everyone picking her up and bringing her to bed "This is going to happen"

"What does he mean, this is going to happen" Mercy asked getting flashbacks "Sam, is this Mom all over again?" she asked concern in her voice as Sam looked at her unable to answer because this wasn't his story to tell

"Is she alright?" Santana asked as they all got up and followed Jess to the bedroom

When Rachel came round they were all standing there making her smile "This is my wish, I needed this to be true you guys, friends till the end" she smiled weakly

"Are you alright Rachel?" Brittany asked

"No I'm not alright, this isn't alright, this isn't fair" she cried as Jessie went to her "What's going to happen to my babies, who's going to love them?" she cried as everyone looked around at each other knowing but not wanting to know what Rachel was saying

"We're going to love them" Mercy told her going to her bedside "We're going to love them Rachel"

"You will?" she looked up at her asking "You don't hate me?"

"Oh I hate you alright you're my nemesis" she laughed "But right now I love you so much girl because your my nemesis" she said laying next to her "I'm here girl" she told her as Rachel closed her eyes and drunk the feeling in, as everyone hugged someone, except Sam who couldn't find anyone neutral just then

"You always know what to do" Rachel told her, they all found somewhere on the bed to sit "What about a concert tonight?" she finally asked, trying to raise the mood

"Your wish" Puck told her

"I need some rest just now" she said as everyone got up to leave her and Jessie to it

 **The Groups Reaction**

"I need to go cook something" Tina said running towards the kitchen already crying as Artie followed after her, everyone stood watching knowing they had their own fall out to deal with

"T" he called stopping her just before she reached the kitchen "Talk to me" he said cry in his voice as he spoke "I'm sorry I just can't be strong for you right now" he broke saying

"I know this is so wrong, and I feel so stupid reacting about a stupid little thing like money when Rachel had this going on" she told him as he went forward and held her as they both cried for their rather annoying friend

Kurt stood looking at Blaine in disbelief, he'd not been able to say a word all the time he'd been in the bedroom "What do I need to do?" he finally asked Blaine

"Just be there for her for everyone" he replied

"I feel a bit messed up now for ignoring all those invites, she needed us" Santana added

"It's just totally upsetting" Brittany said falling into Santana's arms crying

Puck was in the pool room thinking about what he'd just heard when Quinn walked in "Puck" she said alerting him to her presence "Sucks don't it"

"Big time" he said wiping his face "I don't think, since Finn, I've ever thought about any of us not being here"

"I know, Lentil of all people" she smiled "She's already booked her space right next to her god if I know her" she sat next to him saying

"It makes you wonder about life and what the hell your doing with it" he told her "I mean I'm like thirty something with no ties, responsibilities nothing what the hell am I doing?" he turned asking, she looked at him seeing he'd been crying

"I don't know, waiting on me maybe?" she laughed

"Horse has bolted I'm afraid" he laughed "Too much water, too many bridges"

"But I still love you Puckster" she told him kissing his cheek before getting up "And I guess I always will, you kept me real" she told him as she left the room

Mercy had left the crowd and gone to her room, already in the bathroom when Sam got there "You alright babe" he shouted to her as he sat on the bed his head in his hands

"I'm fine" she said as he heard the water running, he felt sick, memories were overwhelming his Mother's death came back to him as if it was yesterday, he knew Mercy would be feeling that just as much as him, but he couldn't be there for her at that moment, he needed to deal with himself, he was in thought when he realised he had tears falling down his face and looked at the bathroom door as he wiped them wondering if he was really crying for Rachel or for his Mom

"Mercy" he called tell tale signs of crying in his voice but she didn't answer, with his Mom off his mind his next thought was the stress of all this on Mercy and the baby "Mercy" he jumped up saying running to the bathroom when she still didn't answer "Mer..." he trailed off rushing over to pick her up out the bath "Babe don't cry" he rocked her wet frame saying as she full out bawled in his arms "Your back with Mom yeah?" he finally asked she couldn't talk she just shook her head "We have to be strong for Rachel now babe and that's going to be double difficult for you with Mom and the baby, and I know you've cussed your Mom for not being here babe, but I'm here" he pulled her to him saying

"Is that why you were hugging her last night?"

"Yeah I found her coughing up blood in the kitchen, she made me promise not to say anything" he told her "Last night I didn't get any sleep Mom was just flashing up in my mind all the time and between that, you, your mad, everything that's happened since we've been here and well crying..."

"I'm sorry" she said as he lifted her out the bath

"Why do we always go to this damn place when we're around this lot?" he asked

"Learned behaviour?" she suggested

"We need to unlearn it" he laughed "Come on lets get ready with this support for Jessie and Rachel thing, Jess isn't dealing with this too well by the way, that's what Rachel was asking me last night to be a friend again to Jess through this"

"Let's do her a real concert in her bedroom" she suggested

"Fine but please babe not too much dancing around"

 **Lunch**

"I cooked this so everyone better eat" Quinn said dishing out something resembling a decent Pasta bake "Well I helped" she laughed as everyone was more willing to dig in "You guys are wrong" she laughed

"I'd say health conscious" Tina laughed

"Okay I admit I can't cook but I've never had to" she smiled at Tina saying

"Hey guys" Brittany came in the room saying looking at Tina and Artie "I'd have maybe been willing to take this shit to the streets but in light of what we're dealing with here or what Rachel's dealing with, I don't have the heart to call her Lentil any more" she nervously chuckled "A video leak from when we were young means something in the world of reputation, but really, if that's all it took for them to back out they were looking for a reason believe me" she said giving them a cheque for 25K "Hope that helps"

"This is from me" Santana said giving them another cheque for 25K

Artie didn't say anything he just looked at Tina who jumped up and hugged them both "Thank you" she said crying "This will help a lot of people by doing research into spinal injuries and cures using natural medicines" she said finally looking back at Artie smiling but still crying "I'm sorry Britt" she said hugging her as she spoke

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have ever leaked that" she told her "And Mercy" she spun round saying "I was hoping to sleep with Sam that day I rang him and I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with him and well... My shit's really between Santana and me but still I'm sorry" she said looking at Sam too as she said that

"Everything just seems so trivial now" Blaine said

"Tuck in" Quinn said having shared for everyone

"Hi Guys" Rachel came in hanging onto Jessie saying "he's got a game this afternoon and I've talked him into going so, you guys up for it so we girls can get a pamper afternoon in?" she asked weakly

"Sure" Puck replied as Rachel and Jessie joined them at the table, everyone noticed Rachel not eating much but no one said anything about it, lunch came to a close and the guys left for Jessie's game

It had been so long since the guys had done anything together it felt awkward at first but once that game was in sight and Jessie was on the field, they had lift off cheering, raging, bad language, throwing, spitting everything was back along with extra cheers as Jessie showed his worth. On the way back they stopped off for their beer and burger as was usual back then, discussing the highlights of the game and fun things that happened in the stalls before returning back to the house.

The girls were where they expected them to be all in Rachel's room remembering, laughing and cussing

"We've come a long was from Halo" Mercy laughed

"Oh God that steroid induced performance" Tina laughed "Mr Schu thought it was brilliant" they all laughed Rachel's laugh ending in a cough that seemed to go on for ever

"Get some rest" Quinn suggested as everyone got up to leave and give her some rest time

"She alright?" Jessie asked as he saw them all, except Mercy, pile into the drawing room

"She's in high spirits" Santana told him

"I was going to suggest we do some of Rachel's songs from back then, but we've more or less done that already so I guess we need to set a theme and come up with a show for her what do you suggest Jess?"

"Oh no question Barbra all the way she's still crazy about that woman" he told them

They sat about looking at songs and who could sing what for a long while as Sam kept his eye on the door waiting for Mercy to emerge it might have been 90 minutes before she finally did her face swollen from crying rubbing their bump "You alright babe?" he jumped up asking as he went towards her "Excuse us" he told them as he led her back out of the room to sit in the garden for a while

"I've just had the most difficult conversation anyone would wish to have" she told him through her sob, he just held her and waited for her to calm down to tell him the rest if she wanted to "I've just been planning Rachel's funeral with her" she finally told him, Sam was enraged for Rachel putting that on her in her condition

"Did you tell her any trauma could affect the baby?" he asked not caring about Rachel's predicament at that second

"The baby's fine Sam, I'll always put our baby first" she looked up at him saying "Do you really think we'd go through all this and then not put our baby first?" she sat up asking him

"I'm sorry" he said pulling her back to him "Jess was just saying she'd probably love a Barbra theme tonight" he quickly changed the subject saying

"She maybe would but there are a few you guys can't sing tonight" she told him "I guess maybe another theme" she suggested

"What would you suggest?"

"I don't know, lets go see everyone" she lifted up off him, as he got up and pulled her up

They went back in and relayed the information to everyone else "What do you think then?" Tina asked

"Maybe new stuff" Brittany suggested

 **The Show**

"Yeah why not" Jessie agreed as they went about changing their songs and listening to up to date stuff, Dinner was called and directly after everyone set about making a stage in Rachel and Jessie's room setting out chairs and putting music on, setting up mic's and props "Ready for your show?" Jessie finally asked her as he got on the bed beside her

"Yes" she smiled excitement in her eyes

"Good evening Mrs St James for your entertainment this evening we're putting on a show its only intention is to make you smile" Artie said before walking back out

The show started with Brittany and Santana sitting at the foot of her bed as Brittany started singing **'Sleepover' by Hayley Kiyoko** making Rachel laugh as everyone in the room sat mesmerised at these two women almost going for it getting wrapped up in the song, everyone clapping as they finished and walked off stage as if nothing had just gone down

"Seriously Ladies you two never grow up or should I say you've grown up too much" Rachel told them as she clapped weakly

The lights came on again and Sam Puck, Jessie and Artie were sitting on the stage with guitars and Artie his symph as they played and sung their version of **'Fast' by Luke Bryan** a lot more civilised than the last act and everyone enjoyed it just as much, sitting getting into their memories everyone clapping and looked around agreeing with the guys life had gone way too fast

"Everything just went too fast" Rachel said turning into the pillow to cry as the room stayed quiet for a while until Jessie moved things on

When the lights came up again Quinn was on stage with no make up on looking mad as hell while everyone was behind her dancing on the stage as she sung **'Green Light' by Lorde** , Rachel lay there thinking this woman was singing her heart out, Quinn had never been such a good singer but she always let her shit out in acting, she was laying all over the chairs and getting good and mad, luckily whoever she'd aimed that at wasn't in the room

 **"** Wow" Santana shouted when she'd finished "Acting school did you good" she clapped

The stage was already dark before Quinn finished she wasn't on it anyway so it lit up again and Kurt and Blaine were sitting there singing their version of **'Hypnotised' by Coldplay** they were obviously still in love as they sung their weird love song remembering to look at everyone else every now and again. Rachel was brought back to their first duet as she lay there smiling at them still being doughy eyed after all this time looking at Jessie to see he was looking back at her just as doughy eyes making her smile

"Do we need to give you a break now or can we carry one, we're half way through?" Brittany asked when they finished

"No please carry on" Rachel smiled

"Okay we're going to liven this up a bit" Artie came out saying as Jessie, Sam, Puck and Blaine joined him and they did their rendition of **'Go Off' by Lil Uzi Vert, Quavo & Travis **everyone's sexy twerk moves coming into play as the girls got excited for their men giving it hard, Rachel was laughing all the way through it the last thing Jessie was is gangsta in any form, but he was rocking it right now and god did she wish she could do something with that. Mercy sat watching Sam get his Rogue on, love in her eyes for him making him do that cute smile that always did it for her. Tina, Britt, Satan and Quinn where getting off big time all they needed was that damn pole, everyone gasping for air at the end

Centre stage went dark lighting up Purple a short while later and she just knew it was Mercy as her voice came over the airways melting Rachel's heart she sat listening to this woman, who she had refused to acknowledge as her best friend for so long now she could kick herself as Mercy and Jessie sang **'Beauty and the Beast' by John Legend & Ariana Grande **her sitting on a stool and him at the piano as Rachel lay hand on her heart, tears in her eyes as they reached the crescendo, everyone clapped the rendition as they finished and left the stage

The stage got lively as Tina stepped up with the girls behind her "Lightening the mood" she said as she started singing the lead on **'I'm a Lady' by Megan Trainor** they had some fun on the stage doing everything that ladies don't do making Rachel laugh out loud with a bit of coughing but they didn't stop they carried on making her smile closing the song as they all grabbed seats around her bed to watch the next act

"Work of art" Artie shouted as everyone clapped laughing and the lights went down

The lights came on and Puck, Sam ad Jessie were in the front row with Blaine, Kurt and Artie in the back as they did the dance moves and sung **'That's what I like' by Bruno Mars** giving it large to the ladies as they sung and danced through the song

"Synchronised dancing as opposed to swimming" Sam laughed telling Mercy when they finished their rendition of the song, she grabbed him round the neck and pulled him in for a kiss

"That was spontaneous" she told him laughing as he pulled her up

"Well we're almost at the end of the show and this one's for all the lovers" Jessie said lifting Rachel out of bed as the spotlights came up and Sam and Mercy sat on the stage as they sung their rendition of **'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran** as he moved around with her in his arms, her head buried in his chest, as everyone watched her having her last dance

 **"** _ **Perfect" (Adapted)**_

 _ **Mercy**_

 _I found a love for me, darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet, oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me 'cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time, but darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, and in your eyes you're holding mine baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song when I said I looked a mess, you whispered underneath your breath, but I heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 **Sam**

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know, she shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own we are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time darling, just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your man, I see my future in your eyes baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 **All**

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person, and you look perfect_

 **Jessie**

 _I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_

They finished as everyone clapped "That was the closing number" Mercy announced making Rachel laugh

"Perfect" she got out before she started coughing again , Jessie looked around and everyone said their good nights swiftly and left the room

 **The Drawing Room**

"Guys" Mercy said as everyone found themselves something to drink at the bar "As you know I was with Rachel today for a long while, we were talking about her funeral" she said looking around even Sam was shocked that she'd brought it up "She's mega concerned about Jessie, he acts alright but he's not accepted any of this yet" she looked around the room saying

"How you gonna be talking about funerals and nobody's dead yet?" Santana asked upset

"Do I look like I need this to be the topic of fucking conversation right now?" Mercy shouted as Sam moved towards her "No Sam" she said holding her hand up to stop him getting close "Just let me say this I promised Rachel" her eyes filled with tears "Rachel wants us all to sing at her funeral, she told me it's days rather than weeks and we need to be prepared"

"Days?" Kurt gasped asking everyone clearly upset

"Days" Mercy confirmed her voice breaking at the upset of having said it out loud and made it real "Sorry, I can't" she looked around saying tears falling down her face "Can we do this later?" she asked walking out the room before anyone answered

"Mercy" Sam got out before she signalled that she was fine and gradually everyone left the room except Sam, sitting wondering how he was going to get his wife to slow down and stop taking all this shit on board

"Hi" he heard jerking him out of his thoughts

"Hi" he replied looking up to see Jessie standing close to him, flopping himself in the couch opposite him "She doing alright?"

"As good as can be expected" Jessie replied his head in his hands "She thinks all this isn't sinking in but it is, I just want things as normal as possible for her you know"

"I know" Sam looked at him saying

"Hey remember my first game you came to, the excitement about it all and me getting knocked the fuck out at the first touch of the ball?" he laughed as he remembered

"Yeah" Sam laughed "You were mad as hell that game, you didn't even understand the rules properly Dude"

"I was just mad, but the first time I scored big time that feeling, I just knew I belonged there"

"I felt so proud of you"

"I was so pumped I had my best friend come all the way from USA to England to see me play that was cool" he smiled "We wasted so much time, can we ever get that back?"

"Hey it's back, anything you need, whenever you need it"

"Thanks Bro, best man duties never end yeah?"

"Never end" Sam smiled as they looked at each other for a while before Sam got up, pulled him up and hugged him "I got to go see Mercy" he said attempting to leave the room

"She's with Rachel" he told her

"I just need to ..." he said leaving he room anyway and finding himself at Rachel's bedroom door listening to Rachel and Mercy crying "Babe" he finally said as they both looked in his direction "Can I speak to you a minute?" he asked as Mercy got Rachel off her arm and left the room to go see Sam "Can we go to our room please?" he asked, Mercy didn't object they just made their way there

 **Sam & Mercy's Bedroom **

"Why are you upsetting yourself like this always crying and catering to Rachel?" he asked angry in his voice as he shut the door behind them

"I'm not .. I mean she's got days Sam"

"What chance has our baby got, you being upset all the while, you've been like this for a whole damn day now"

"Our baby is my priority"

"I'm having a hard time seeing that right now Mercy"

"I'm fine"

"No we're not I'm scared"

"I'm scared too but I thought we were in this together"

"We are but the doctor said for you to take it easy and you refuse to listen to anything he has to say"

"It's not my fault for what happened before"

"I didn't say it was your fault, but what if it happens again, what if..."

"Stop it, stop it" she shouted "I don't need to be thinking like that, we're going to have this baby" she broke "Don't you think I ask why sometimes too, what's wrong with me, why don't our babies want to stay with me, why am I not an ordinary woman?" she cried

"Mercy, I'm sorry I'm panicking" he held her hands saying as she cried

"I try really hard to be the strong one in this, but sometimes I need you to be that person Sam"

I'm sorry, I will, I'm sorry" he said grabbing hold of her as she cried hard into his chest "I'm sorry babe I just panicked and I'm being selfish again"

"Your not Sam but right now we're here for a reason, and Rachel's it, we all have to do and say what we want right now we don't have time" she looked up at him saying "I didn't get a chance with Dad and I need to make sure I don't carry any regrets with Rachel"

"I totally get that Babe, but you must understand you and the baby have to be my priority"

"I understand that babe but seriously, you and our baby are mine always, I don't think I want to leave until …. you know"

"You take all the time you need, just be careful" he kissed her forehead saying "Actually I don't think I've told you today how much I love you babe"

"You know I love you back babe" she kissed him on the lips saying, suddenly Sam felt the need to stop viewing Rachel as that bitch that tried to ruin his life and more like Mercy's best friend, realising he might actually need to have that final conversation with her himself, he kissed his wife kissed their baby bump and took her back downstairs

"Puck's in there" Quinn told them when they got back downstairs "And I can smell Pot" she added laughing, Mercy burst out laughing at that and Sam followed

"Just got that visual yeah?" Sam asked her

"Yep" she laughed

 **Puck and Rachel**

"You know I've always wanted to get you doing bad things yeah" he smiled handing her his joint "Hold up let me get a picture of this for my damn memory" he laughed as he took his phone out and took the pic

"You try to be a bad boy Noah Puckerman but Mercy saw you, you're a good guy, she told me already so I know you" she smiled

"When my Mom passed, my dad he just kept right on working you know, I had to cater for my Mom and Bro, and through all that struggle all I can remember about her right now is how strong she was just like you're being now for us"

"Hey, that's good that you did that for your Mom, props Puckerman, but who's going to be there for you?"

"Somebody I guess, I don't know who yet"

"I love you Puck, and you'll find someone" she said sleepily

"I love you too my sister" he said kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes and found sleep, he sat with her for short while

 **Sam**

Mercy saw Puck come out, kissed Sam and made for Rachel's room "Babe" Sam called holding out the punnet of strawberries for her to take, she said no so he took them back to the kitchen, found some quiet space and decided to stay there for a while

"Sam" he heard bringing him out of his thoughts as he spun round to find Brittany standing there

"Hey" he smiled as she came to sit at the breakfast counter with him

"You look worried how's business?" she asked

"Still trying to get back on top of it since the failed pregnancies..." he said stopping himself when he realised he'd said too much just then

"What's your next big deal all about then?" she asked wiggling on her chair, oblivious to the clanger he'd just dropped

"I haven't told anyone about that yet I'm not ready to share" he smiled "How are you doing?" he asked shocked to see her burst into tears

"All this with Rachel it's so overwhelming, I didn't think I'd feel like this but..." she cried into her hands as Sam sat wondering what to do and deciding to hug her "She used to call all the while and we'd ignore the calls you know" she balled as Sam held her, he smiled at the familiarity of it all as he held her, she'd been a good friend back in the day and they'd played a good game keeping Mercy and Santana on their toes for those two months or so, he'd just placed a kiss on her forehead as Mercy walked into the kitchen

"Mercy" he said looking up to see her standing watching him again "Daje fucking Vu" he said rolling his eyes as he let go of Brittany and went after Mercy "Babe wait" he said as he hurried after her "It's not what you think, listen to me I swear its not what you think" he told her stopping at their bedroom door, watching her spin round to talk to him

"What? what can you swear? that I didn't fucking see what I just thought I saw? that it didn't mean anything that your in the kitchen kissing the bitch that wants to get into you what?" she stood staring at him shouting, Sam had nothing he just stood and watched as she slammed the door in his face, he found his ass down to the drawing room again, joining in with the conversation but his mind wasn't there it was up in that bedroom with his crying wife _"Why did I say yes to this fucking trip again?"_ he thought as he sat fake smiling with his friends and ex's

 **Tina & Artie **

Obviously since the showing of the x rated movie their relationship had been on rocky ground, Tina hadn't really spoken to him about anything and the Rachel situation had come in and clouded everything, but that afternoon they had just about had a window of conversation after Santana and Brittany's offering.

"Babe you know I lost my virginity to Brittany, I've never hidden that" Artie told her

"I know It's just the Brittany of it all, I think I maybe hate her now" Tina laughed "No I don't" she said her face breaking into a cry "But I know I love you" she smiled "And that's enough for me"

"For the record that happened like once between us and you know I've moved on, I'm your husband the father of our children and I love you" he said reaching for her, she went willingly "I'm sorry" he said as he pulled her to him

"Okay" she said hugging him back "But that's the very last time" she looked up at his warning

"The very last time" he agreed "I have no more skeletons"

 **Puck & Quinn**

They'd had a few steamy moments at school and beyond but in the end Quinn had gone the money route and that really had never really been Puck's priority so they parted company despite their feelings. Her marriages had been with very high profile men, and now in the world of money, she was someone to be reckoned with. Quinn sat looking at pictures on her phone and answering some tweets as Puck sat across the room looking at her smiling

"Hey" he shouted across the busy room "You found anyone giving it to you as good as me?" he asked as everyone rolled their eyes at him

"Everyone after you has been giving it good Puckerman you ain't shit" she said making everyone laugh

"Now we both know that's a lie, and that's why you can't keep hold of them dicks once you get the ring"

"I don't want the dicks Puckerman I want the money" she smiled

"We need to talk about your needs girl" he laughed walking out the room as Santana and Brittany came in

"I can talk now" she said jumping up to follow him "What do you want?" she caught up with him asking

"It's more what you need Quinn, you forget I know you better than you know yourself" he laughed "You miss me girl just say it be honest with yourself"

"I... I maybe sometimes miss the feel of you Noah but you in essence I guess not" she looked at him saying "Yeah" she finally smiled "I miss you and I don't want to admit it, but I was wrong"

"I want an apology"

"For what?"

"Keeping me hanging for nearly 10 years"

"I'm not ready for that" she told him "But I'm ready for this" she spun round in front of him and took her kiss "Memories" she smiled when she finally let him up as he pulled her in and marched her in front of him to his bedroom

 **Sam**

Sam had just got up to make his way back upstairs to find Mercy he'd given her a good hour and seriously he wasn't able to leave this to fester any longer, she was due to have their baby any day now and he needed that to start right. He was never one of those leave it to sort itself kind of guys anyway, he needed to feel his wife in bed with him every night they spent together and this wasn't the right environment for that to happen, with bedtime creeping up he had to act fast. He got to the bedroom and tried the door surprised when it opened "Mercy" he shouted in to no answer as he walked around the room looking opening the bathroom door to find her in the bath crying

"I don't want us to be like this Sam I want to go home" she said when he stepped in

"I'm sorr..."

"Don't, please, just don't say sorry not one more time, just don't" she held her hand up saying as he sat at the side of the bath looking at her "I'm sorry" she finally told him laying back to watch him as he stripped off and got in the bath with her, sitting behind her as they both sat holding their baby bump

"Our friends are a virus, we don't do well with viruses should we knock this on the head I don't like fighting either?" he asked

"No I know this is all the baby, you know I'd be stepping on heads in the real world and I trust you totally, just ignore me"

"Never you matter babe" he told her pulling her into him as they sat quietly in their world as Mercy started silently singing ' _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark"_ _Sam joined in as they rocked smiling for their thoughts_ _'with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person, and you look perfect, I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight'_ _she turned to kiss him at the end_

"We're being anti-social" she finally laughed some 40 minutes later after topping up the bath umpteen times

"Why what do you want to do?"

"Go be with our friends"

"PJ's?" he smiled into her neck

"Damn straight" she laughed as they dried off got their night clothes on and went back down to the drawing room

 **Drawing Room**

"She's trying to get me to play tomorrow but it's not going to happen, I told her none of it matters right now" Jessie was in the middle of the room telling everyone when they walked in

"Dude I may not be the one to really talk to you about this right now but, I think you should play" Sam told him as Jessie rounded on him a fuck you look on his face

"Good luck with that" Blaine told Sam as he walked past him

"I've tried the gift to the world spiel he's not having it" Artie told him

"I told him to go play and make us proud but he's adamant" Puck added

"In the past couple of days we've talked more than we have in years and I want that back so I'm not telling you this to cause an argument, I miss you guys, what Rachel said just makes sense to me" Sam told him

"How do you get that?" Jessie asked, cutting his eye

"You are football, and that's a picture she needs to keep, I mean you're not just playing for yourself are you, it's for your children, wife, us well... maybe not me but the others, I mean we used to be best friends" he looked at Jessie saying "I was your best man for fuck sake, where did all that go? and what for? a damn lie that I can't do anything about any more, but I want my friend back" he was almost shouting by the time he finished his talk "Football's your only other constant and she needs you to always have that" he looked at him saying "What happened to she'll have to accept football if she really wants me?" he asked

"Yeah I remember that" Jessie looked at him saying

"Plus its a big game Jessie you have to go" Artie told him

"Jessie" Kurt shouted through the house "Jessie" as he took flight to get to his bedroom "Rachel said to get your butt in there" Kurt told him as he ran past him and less than 5 minutes later he came out saying he needed to get to the game the following morning

"I'm sorry guys" Santana announced over nightcaps "I know it's not what any of us really want to hear right now, but in the words of titanic this is it so guys make tomorrow count" she looked around the room saying

The rest of the evening was spent with hardly any conversation everyone in thought as to how their pending final conversation, with one of their own was going to pan out, eyebrows raising as Puck and Quinn left the room together.

 **Rachel & Kurt**

Kurt had sneaked into Rachel's bedroom for about an hour just walking around her room looking at all the trophies she'd surrounded herself with, records, theatre tickets pictures of herself in costume and memorabilia "Have you had a good life Rachel?" he asked when he sensed she'd woken up

"I have I've managed to afford a professional life and a family not many get to do that" she smiled turning to find him in the room as she spoke

"What do you think Finn would be saying right now?" he stopped to ask

"You went all over the place girl" she smiled saying making him laugh "Finn's fine it's Jess I worry about"

"Did he truly ever take the place of Finn, Jessie I mean?" he walked towards the bed asking

"Finn was always special to me but Jessie's real you know, he's my husband, the father of our beautiful children, my right hand man, truly the love of my life, just when you think you could never love anyone or anything more he brings it you know, every time" she smiled before she started coughing and pressed for her pain relief "Are you happy?" she finally asked, when she was comfortable again

"With Blaine of course, but this..." he wondered off into thought "I can't find words, Mercy said it was days not weeks even"

"Yeah" she sighed saying

"I don't ever want you to not know that I love you, with all my heart" he said letting out a cry "I have to go, I can't do this" he spun round and walked out saying finding a quiet space to let it out before he got to the Drawing room to see the others


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday**

"You alright babe" Sam walked into the kitchen asking, having woke up to find Mercy missing "I didn't know what to think" he smiled as he gave her a kiss

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came to do some baking" she laughed kissing him back "Muffins for breakfast" she told him holding a tray of uncooked mix up

"Nesting?" he asked smiling taking her kiss

"Maybe, but right now it just feels like I need something to do" she smiled "How am I nesting in someone else's house?"

"I don't know this is all new to me" he laughed

"To us" she said kissing him again as he touched their bump

"Morning" they heard as their lips touched for maybe the third time, that minute

"Morning" they both said pulling away as they recognised Jessie's voice

"I've been trying to get her to even drink water since last night but she's not having it just wants to see her friends" he said throwing the cup in the sink angrily making Mercy jump

"Come on lets take some time" Sam said walking towards him and grabbing his shoulder, a bit pissed for him scaring her like that

"Mercy" Jessie turned back saying "Rachel wants to see everyone today can you check it's done in an orderly fashion please?" he asked as Mercy just nodded her head looking at Sam. He couldn't show it right that minute but he was mega pissed that Mercy yet again was the one all the pressure was piling up on, remembering their bedroom conversation about her needing to do for Rachel as a last wish, he smiled at her

"You alright with that babe?" he asked "Just get Kurt to help if you need" he told her before she could answer, grabbed Jessie again and left the kitchen

 **Puck & Quinn**

"What are you actually waiting for?" Puck asked Quinn as they sat in the window seat looking out of his bedroom

"I don't know Noah, I've lost touch with any sort of reality, I don't really know when that actually happened" she smiled "I loved you but then suddenly that wasn't enough, when I found I could use my looks I used them and now I'm this" she said looking at him

"You loved me?" he asked "Please tell me you never got over this?" he asked running his hand over his bulging six pack, laughing

"Emotionally maybe" she smiled "But I don't know, do I really know what love is?"

"I know what love is and I think you do but we're just both too stubborn" he smiled

"I've been bitten with Hope once and I vowed that would never happen to her again" she looked at her hands saying "I'm not comfortable with anything right now" she looked at him saying "We're not ready for anything else right now" she said "She's been through so much"

"I'm not asking for marriage here Quinn a line of communication would be a good start" he told her

"Okay" she smiled taking her phone out "Communicate" she said handing it to him to put his number in

"Phone today, heart tomorrow" he smiled giving it her back after tapping his number in and giving himself a call to get hers "Lets go get some breakfast" he said pulling her up and leaving his room

 **Jessie & Sam **

"Bro are you alright?" Sam asked "If you need me just call my name and I'll be there"

"You still into that MJ stuff?"

"What MJ stuff, I mean I'll always be into MJ but I don't follow"

"I'll be there, never mind" Jessie said as they sat on the porch "I have all this emotion" he said touching his torso "I want to kick the shit out of life for doing this to us, but then to do that would be to wipe out all the memories we have of being together" he smiled with a cry in his voice "I want to curl up and go with her but then I think about our children and I just can't do that to them" he got out before he cried out loud as Sam hugged him "I've acted on stage and I was good at it six nights a week and two matinees in my earlier days but just one day of watching her die a little more drains me, physically drains me" he sat up saying as if he was trying to be strong about it. Sam sat and listened this was Jessie's time "I need to ... I don't know scream or something do men do that?" he looked up his face serious asking Sam "Have you ever felt so damn useless all you thought there was left to do was walk away but your feet and your heart just wouldn't let you?" he looked at Sam asking

"Truth" Sam looked at him asking

"This is us" he told him his eyes begging Sam to understand

"This is our forth attempt at having a baby, we've been to hell and back" Sam told him as water filled his eyes" Mercy went to a dark place, even music didn't matter to her, I didn't think even I mattered more than once"

"What happened?" Jessie asked grabbing his arm in hope

"I got home one night, looked at her and thought fuck, then I did for near 24 hours and here we are" he told him

"Fuck Off" Jessie laughed slapping his leg as he did

"Seriously" Sam told him a smile on his face

"Serious?"

"As a judge" Sam told him as they knocked fists "Don't you ever let her know I told you that" he warned him "Come on the others will be down for breakfast in a bit" he got up saying as they made their way back to the kitchen hugging

"Morning" Jessie shouted to a full kitchen everyone was up doing something, in the twenty minutes they'd been sitting outside, the house had come to life, everyone sending their good mornings back

"Come on guys get ready we don't have much time after breakfast I want to see the inside of St James' world" Blaine announced as Sam ran off to go get dressed before his breakfast

 **Sam & Mercy**

"Sam" Mercy shouted as she got to their bedroom "Sam" she shouted again when he didn't answer, leaving him to it when she heard the shower going making her decision to wait "Hi" she said when he came out the bathroom drying himself with a towel over his head and one wrapped around his waist

"Hi" he smiled looking at her laying on the bed smiling at him "What?" he asked when she stared at him a bit too deep "Just say it" he smiled as he dried his hair

"I know this is so not the right time or anything and you're going out and stuff but I need you like crazy right now"

"I don't have a problem with that" he walked towards her saying, the towel falling to the floor as he grabbed her lips before she said anything else

"Don't play Sam just do it" she told him as he stopped the kiss and did as she asked, dropping behind her and pulling her right leg up over his hip to gain access, spontaneity doing it fast for the both of them as they lay lifeless "The Game" she finally reminded him, smiling as she watched him jump up

"Shit I need a shower" he reminded himself as he ran to the bathroom coming out to her still laying on the bed "You want more?" he asked stopping his motion to look at her

"I stayed here so you weren't tempted" she laughed

"Seriously" he said walking towards the bed

"Just go" she laughed as he tried to get back into bed "Go" she got up saying as she pushed him out the door

"I'm coming back for the rest of that later" he laughed turning to kiss her as they stood at the door "I love you Mrs Evans, mother of our child"

"I love you too Baby Daddy" she laughed "I know" she said to Sam's rolling eyes

"Okay I get it you love me" he laughed "Baby Daddy's just so cringe" he told her kissing her again

"I'm waiting" she told him as she watched him walk away, laughing when he started moving his ass to give her something to watch, she was still laughing when she went in the shower

 **The Kitchen**

"Where you been Dude?" Blaine asked as Sam entered the kitchen smiling

"Getting ready" he said question in his voice

"Yeah right, you mean getting Mercy ready" Puck laughed as Quinn nudged him

"Getting ready" Sam confirmed as he made himself a bacon sandwich to go "Come on then lets go" he told the guys leading the way

"You kill it Dude" Artie told him knocking fists with him as they piled into the car

There were no disappointments, Jessie's team won the game, he was on his knees thanking everyone and God when the guys noticed him freeze and went into action running to and jumping in the car to get him home. The girls had gone into full on Theatre; listening to Rachel's old records as they made each other over, drank coffee, juice or champagne, finally wiping everything off and leaving Rachel to rest, she'd asked Mercy to get her children together and they felt she needed rest before that emotional time

 **Rachel and her Children**

Rachel had taken the quiet time just after her afternoon nap to hold court with her children, they'd sort of been left in the background as things started to get dire, she'd requested it of Jessie and he'd made sure they were kept at bay to stop the upset, but today she woke up with a need to see them, to speak to them upfront. A sort of a sandwich really she was hoping to get all the bad stuff out before their Dad's game started because they always watched him together, it was their fun time, watching their Dad happy made their Mom happy, which in turn made them happy

"Morning Guys" she smiled holding her arms semi open as they came into the room, looking concerned for what they were seeing "Don't be scared remember we talked about this" she told them holding back her cry for their sake "Right I'm ready to answer any questions you have" she told them as they sat around her on the bed

"You're not well Mom we know that Aunt M told us already, you're going to leave us in body but your spirit will be with us forever, where ever we are" Ginger told her

"Your so grown up" she looked at her daughter saying "And Aunt M's right I will be everywhere" she smiled

"It's not going to be the same Mom but we'll still love you" Frank told her

"I hope so baby" she stroked his face saying

"Of course we will your our Mom" Barbra told her unsure what her Mother meant by her comment

"I'm so going to miss you guys" she told them a cry in her voice "Remember the promise you guys made me?" she asked

"To look after Daddy?" Doris asked

"Yeah to look after Daddy" she smiled "Well that's going to happen soon and I know you're going to cry but always remember to give Daddy a hug from me yeah and to look after him"

"We will" Ginger told her "And you're still alright with him loving someone else?" she asked

"Yes I am, and as long as she treats you all well I want you to give her a chance"

"Okay" they said as she smiled

"Now give me a family cuddle" she told them as they lay around her and turned the TV on ready for the game, seeing their Dad at his game they started with the usual shouting, clapping and laughing elated when his team won the game, settling back down to quietly be with their Mom as she started crying "I'm alright" she told them as she quietly patted them her goodbye's being said in silence, what words could be found.

 **Rachel's Bedroom**

They heard the car approach on the drive, the door open, footsteps running cross the hall cheering, as the guys came into the bedroom following Jessie "Babe you did it" she smiled as he ran into the room, their children laying around her

"Daddy your the best" the children ran to him saying excitedly as the Nurse rushed them on to leave the room

"I told you, you could do it" Rachel told him

"You did" he smiled

"I knew you could, I love you Jessie St James"

"I love you Rachel St James, so damn much" he said as he lay in the bed and held her, the both of them crying, knowing the end was near, everyone else walking away to give them their private time

"I still need to see everyone" she told Jessie when they finally let go of each other

"Okay" he told her "In a while, I need you to myself right now" he smiled "Is that horrible?"

"No I wish I had more time Jess" she said crying into his chest again until they found sleep, Kurt looked in and saw them sleeping

 **The Dining Room**

"They're flaked out" he reported back, deciding they would potter around before having lunch

"Okay guys" Mercy said clapping her hands as she spoke "Rachel wants to see us later this afternoon guys and I told her we'd do that in an orderly fashion but I guess we all want to spend time so I think pick a number and we do it that way, what do you say?" Fine came back from everyone as she went round with the hat. After a late lunch everyone went in to see Rachel as Jessie lay on the bed not bothering to get up when everyone walked in and smiled at the picture, Artie capturing the moment, on Mercy's instruction.

 **Rachel's Bedroom**

"Here they come" Rachel looked up saying with a smile on her face "You guys look like your ready to raid my drinks cupboard again" she said making them all laughed as Blaine and Kurt came forward

"We could do that" Blaine smiled as Kurt just went to her bedside

"Rachel" he said holding her hand "We've come so far together" he said tears in his eyes

"I'm grateful for it all Kurt, all of it" she smiled

"What we have is special isn't it?" he asked

"Of course it's special, ever since Finn passed I've looked at you as my brother, I mean you would have been had life treated us different" she said watching Blaine walk around the bed to sit on the other side of her "I kissed you first yeah" she half giggled looking at Blaine

"You did" he smiled looking at Kurt as he spoke

"But I knew he loved you from that first time we met, I was just playing with him" she told Blaine

"I keep putting all this to the back of my mind thinking it's going to end with some great New York meet up and your going to come running from behind that damn fountain again, telling me this is all a damn joke" Kurt said

"Sorry it's not a joke this time and I need you to understand that Kurt" she said as Kurt filled up

"Rachel" Blaine got up saying as he walked around the bed "It's been an honour sweet" he said kissing her forehead as Kurt grabbed her hand and kissed it holding it to his chest for the longest time as they looked at each other thinking what they couldn't put into words "You know you're one of my best friends and I love you Rachel Barbra St James nee Berry" he smiled "God's speed"

"Hey Girl" Tina got out before the tears threatened to come and she ended up in Artie's arms

"T" Rachel called trying to get her attention "What I most love you for was being there that time when I'd failed my NYADA audition and you helped me get close enough to Carmen to get her to let me have that second chance that changed my life" she grabbed Tina's hand saying "You single handedly changed my life" she smiled up at her

"I can't tell you what you've done for mine" she replied "That was my destiny to ensure you got there Mrs St James and the pleasure believe, was all mine" Tina said kissing Rachel's forehead

"Artie" she smiled when Tina let her go "Sit down your rocking the boat" she tried to sing but it came out as a talk

"Slam dunk" he laughed "Straight into the bins in the corner" he reminded her

"God yes I pushed too hard" she laughed and coughed saying, pressing her pain relief button a few times

"I think the words were 'We suck" Artie laughed "Very encouraging for a first lead on a song Mrs St James but it also gave me the fuck you to carry on and be better so thank you very much" he smiled "And I give leading parts now I don't get them" he told her "Seriously Rachel, leading lady material all the way and I love you"

Santana went forward shyly "We haven't been the best for each other and I really don't want to get into the sorry thing, because you know I meant nearly everything I ever said to you" she smiled "But I really do care and I'm so sorry all this has happened to you…."

"Everyone's sorry" Rachel told her "And I remember when you were the best friend to me Satan" she smiled "Yes I have the guts to call you that to your damn face" she smiled looking around the room "Now I'm not scared" she said rolling her eyes

"You should be, I can kick anyone's ass I have no conscience" Santana laughed

"I remember back in New York when you found that test and went into me about unsafe sex and everything made me sit down after everything was clear and really look at where my life was going" she grabbed hold of Santana's hand saying "Did I ever say thank you?" she asked

"So many times" Santana laughed "But that one just really counted" she paused looking at her "This was never my vision for us, Rachel Berry was going to live forever, and I was always going to be a total bitch to Lentil" she said her eyes closing as she fought back tears "I just needed you to know that I care" she said as her lips quivered

"And I need you to know that I love you back Santana Lopez" she said as they hugged for what seemed like an age before Brittany butted in

"I don't actually remember us actually, I mean actually having any sort of conversation" she looked at Rachel saying "I remember, seriously mad looks but an actual conversation I think everything went through Tana" she smiled "I remember vomiting in your hair once though" she told her as everyone laughed at the memory "I guess I could say sorry for that" she smiled

"I guess I was just too messed up for you to understand Britt but I did talk to you I'm sure" she replied searching her mind for any such conversation

"Anyway I want to have one with you now because I feel it's important to say everything you need to say if you ever get the chance"

"It is Britt" Rachel replied a tiny smile on her face

"I love you Rachel, and I'm going to miss you, I think we all wasted years being apart and it's not going to be the same without you there annoying us" she smiled kissing Rachel on the cheek as she spoke before walking away to find Santana

Rachel cried, she'd really never taken the time to listen to Brittany before, and was only now realising that she said such beautiful heartfelt things

"Stop with that crying" Puck sat on the bed saying making her smile as he wiped her tears "I see you have something better than what I can offer for that pain of yours" he laughed

"This is good stuff, you'd be in prison again if you had this" she smiled telling him

"I already said my bit to you, but I just need you to pray hard for me when you get there, you would not believe the sinful things I've done in my life I need all the help I can get" he smiled "And in answer to your question yesterday I hope I'll have you waiting for me with Finn in the wings" he smiled as she closed her eyes telling him she would be "Say hello to the angels, I probably know most of them" he told her kissing her forehead and walking away

"We've been frienimies forever" Quinn sat down next to her saying "It will be sad that you're not here but you'll be gone to a better place and yes even now I'm jealous of you being there before me" she smiled "But I grew to love you Mrs St James and I'll miss knowing that you're somewhere in this world waiting for me to come steal your man"

"Jess don't want you, I'll tell you that for nothing" she smiled

"That's fine because I think I'm going to settle for Puck" she told her as everyone looked around in shock their gaze landing on a smiling Puck

"Good luck with that I don't know which one to aim that at" Rachel told them smiling "Unique factor I think I called us back then and I was looking at you guys when I said it" she smiled as she looked at them "I don't know when it happened but one day I woke up and you guys were some of the most important people in my life " she moved uncomfortably saying

"Rachel just lay back and rest" Sam said grabbing the pillows that were falling from behind her

"I'm fine Sam" she fanned him off saying "I saw it" she pulled him close to her mouth to whisper to him

"Saw what?" he tried to pull away from her grip asking

"That Mercy and you were it, I saw it when you announced it in New York" she told him "I was jealous and that's why I held the lie"

"Because you saw we loved..."

"I'm not saying it was right I guess I'm asking for your forgiveness" she said as everyone looked on able to see there was some conversation going on but not able to make out what it was "Forgive me Sam?" she asked

"I forgive you Rachel" he told her and she let him go, his first instinct was to find Mercy to see what she was making of all that but she seemed calm and he shyly sat back down, knowing there would be questions later

"Take care of Mercy won't you Sam, she's one of my most treasured friends" she told him smiling "We needed days to get through our thing, she knows I worship the ground she walks on as she does mine, if we were that way we'd have been the love of each other's lives" she laughed "You know we all walk around with these deep dark secrets, thinking we're going to be hated if anyone finds out and that has ruined our lives so far I.. well we have a secret" she said slowly as pain was obvious in her voice "Jess and I" she looked at him saying "Doris belongs to me Jess isn't her biological father but he is in every other sense of the word and we wanted it that way" she painstakingly told them obviously everyone looked at Jessie in sympathy

"We had a separation patch a while back and well Doris was conceived, I didn't want Rachel to have an abortion and she didn't want one. The natural father doesn't actually know that Doris exists" Jessie told them

"Jess knows who he is just in case Doris ever finds out but we don't intend her to" she told them "And now that's out I need a promise" she looked at her friends asking "Will you guys promise to keep my wish alive and stay friends?" she asked as everyone looked around nodding yes, making her smile just before she closed her eyes

"She's tired guys could we call it a night for now?" Jessie asked as everyone got up kissing Rachel before they left and the nurse entered the room, no one came out with dry eyes

"Sam" Jessie called as he watched them walking out of their bedroom

"Yeah" he turned saying

"Could you do the Eulogy?" Jessie asked "Being the writer and everything" he smiled

"I'll try Bro" he said going back to hug him before leaving the room and standing waiting for Mercy, who had stayed behind to listen to something Rachel had to say

"I'm not going to call anyone" Jessie announced "The nurse just informed me she doesn't think Rachel will last the night" he broke into a cry saying as Sam ran to his aide

"We'll stay up with you Dude" Kurt told him

 **The Drawing Room**

At about 2 am the next morning Jessie came to the Drawing room, where everyone was sitting around waiting to announced that Rachel had passed in her sleep and the funeral would take place later that day. Rachel knew what she was doing putting Mercy in charge Jessie was a total wreck, he was sitting in the corner of their bedroom just staring at the bed, talking sometimes but mostly crying

"Come on guys we got to do something about Jess he has to be ready for this funeral in two hours time" Quinn told them

Jess had done one thing since Rachel's body had left the house about 5 am that morning, he'd called the children together, with Mercy at his side, and told them their Mother had gone to heaven, he's been really strong in doing that but hadn't been able to face them since leaving their care with Tina and Quinn as Santana and Brittany ran around for Mercy, she knew Sam wouldn't see with her doing that, and she really didn't want to put their child at risk.

"Sam" Mercy shouted as a last option when Puck, Blaine and even Artie had gone in trying

"Babe" he answered as his face came round the drawing room door

"Jessie, he's still in that room, will you make sure he gets dressed and stuff, the funeral's in 2 hours?" she asked him

"Sure" he replied going in the direction of the bedroom

 **Jessie's Bedroom**

"Dude" Sam walked in saying as he found him sitting in the window seat "We have to be ready for the funeral in about an hour, can you make that?"

"Can I fucking make that?" Jessie jumped up asking him back

"Whooo" Sam said backing off as Jessie came towards him, he quickly saw how this could get way out of control

"Have you just lost your fucking wife?" he shouted again, as Sam thought to stand still and let him get whatever this was out, his only thought right now was if he could take his mad without hitting back

"Jess calm down" he said not using his hands to talk trying to calm the situation down as everyone came to the bedroom door for the shouting "It's fine Jess we're here" he told him walking towards him, feeling a bit more secure with the others being there

"Calm the fuck down?" Jess asked "I just lost my wife, and no a fucking twenty four hour fuck fest is not going to cure that shit she's gone forever, do you understand that?" Sam closed his eyes for the biggest fuck up he'd ever made in telling Jessie that because now Mercy was standing there knowing that Jessie knew their business and for the life of him right now he couldn't turn to see the hurt in her face

"Jess" he said disappointed for him doing that "I trusted you with that" he told him a cry in his voice, alerting him to how hurt he was that this had been exposed "Stop you're hurting my wife" he told him

"Hurting your wife, mine's dead I don't think there's any more hurt than that, do you?"

"No Jessie but we're all hurting right now and Dude this isn't helping" he told him as he saw movement to the side of him and looked to see Mercy coming towards him, he stood waiting for something to hit his body but she walked past him and grabbed Jessie

"Jessie" she grabbed hold of him saying waiting for him to realise who she was and letting him cry into her shoulder like a baby while everyone stood around "Yes guys this is our forth attempt at having a baby and for some unknown reason this one seems like it's going to survive, so we're happy" she announced before lifting Jessie off her chest "Now get dressed Jess let's go make Rachel proud" she told him letting him go and walking out the bedroom "Do I have to do everything today?" she asked staring at Sam as she left the room walking straight past him

"Tell us what to do and we'll do it" Quinn told her as she started firing out orders to get things done, 90 minutes later everyone was dressed

 **The Funeral**

"Hey Artie" Quinn shouted across the grass as they waited for the funeral cars to turn up, walking towards him "I wanted to help with your research" she told him giving him a cheque for 2m "Keep me in the loop" she smiled

"Will do" Artie said hugging her

"The cars are here" Brittany shouted as everyone looked down the drive to see them, the hearse carrying Rachel up front, everyone stood solemnly waiting for it's arrival as hankies came out and tears fell

They got to the Church and Mercy gave them the schedule "We're First?" Tina asked as Mercy ushered them in

"We're waiting to get her in" she told them as Artie and Tina went off to sing **'People' by Barbra Streisand & Stevie Wonder **for her entry as Puck, Sam, Blaine and Brittany brought her in with her husband and Children following the coffin, people were crying before they actually entered the building

Puck got up and said a few words about his relationship with Rachel everyone tearing up at the memory before he stood with Quinn and sung **'Evergreen' by Barbra Streisand & Babyface **Jessie sat crying as he saw her on stage singing her songs for him every night for the those many nights she played her dream role hugging the children as they too thought of sing nights with her in their mini studio all crying for her memory, following that there was a bit of a sermon

Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana got up and said their bit before giving their heartfelt rendition of **'The way we Were' by Barbra Streisand & Lionel Richie **All the front row were crying as they remembered from that first performance in the choir room, through to that last grand performance they'd all witnessed together of Rachel doing her classic Funny Girl in New York, laughing when they caught each other having the same thought.

There was a congregation song as the maybe two thousand strong got up and sung their hearts out for Rachel before Sam took the stage with Mercy at his side

"Good Afternoon" he looked up at the congregation saying "Rachel Barbra St James nee Berry" he said his voice breaking as Mercy grabbed his hand "Sorry" he looked up again saying as his eyes flashed past Jessie and he found some strength "Rachel Barbra St James one of the greatest people ever known to us, none of us was ready for this, except for her of course, she's always ready to make an exit or an entrance" he smiled "Born Rachel Barbra Berry, loved and spoiled by La'roy and Hiram Berry, an only child, she went to McKinley High in Lima Ohio and was the lead singer of the New Directions a show choir representing that school. Almost straight out of school her first job was as Fanny Brice On Broadway and she definitely made the stage her own after that, show business would say the rest is history" he looked at Mercy smiling "In her short life she received 2 Tony's, many nominations and honours, but her main achievement in life was her family" he finished looking at Jessie and the children "She made sure we would all be here for this, taking the time, in her pain, to find us from all over the world and bring us together for this weekend, giving us time to celebrate our lives together and keep that fresh in our heads as we gather here today mourning our sister" he looked at Jessie saying "To be here for her home going for me and I know I speak for all of us" he looked across at their friends sitting looking on and feeling his pain "was one of the greatest gifts anyone could ever give, because of her we are friends for life again, because of her we are a family again" he smiled "I know God has a plan, I do know this but this part of it is really hard to accept" he said wiping his face "Rachel leaves behind her husband Jessie and their four children as well as her musical family, numerous friends and acquaintances she will be missed, Rest in peace" he said looking at her coffin

The cemetery was hard, Jessie ended up crying like a baby and it took Sam and Puck to hold him up, he seemed to glide through it all in a daze having to be pulled from one spot to the next, Sam feared for his shut down and kept telling him Rachel's last goodbye her closing number meant everything to her to get him to carry on, Sam and Mercy sung the closing song **'It had to be You' by Barbra Streisand & Michael Buble **"That was the closing number" Mercy smiled when they finished as everyone threw dirt before leaving the graveyard

 **The House**

"Where's my Mom?" Hope asked as everyone's head turned to look around the room seeing that Puck was missing too, no one answered they just gave knowing looks

They all played host to the hundreds of people that turned up for food, drinks and conversation and it was close to 6pm when people started to think about leaving the house and the family alone

 **The Guys**

The guys sat in the pool room watching Puck and Blaine playing Pool, Sam wanting to shout at Jessie but knew this really wasn't the time, while Jessie really wanted to apologise for his fuck up, knowing that sorry wasn't going to stop the wrath of Mercy once she started on Sam's ass

"So Artie" Puck said fed up of the quiet and thinking this was the easiest conversation to have "Did you sort your stuff out with Miss T?"

"Yeah she's good, we're in love again" he smiled _"I've got that midas touch, everything I touch..."_ he sang

"Did you get to bawl out Britt for that shit?" he asked

"It's not even worth it she didn't do it on purpose I think she was just looking for some dick" Artie said "She tapped you didn't she Sam?" he asked

"Who, what?" Sam asked, his mind wasn't ont eh conversation everything was going too smooth for him, he was used to Mercy going off and him calming her down, she'd switched on him, she looked totally calm, smiling even

"Britt tapped you for some dick?"

"She tried to tap Dude I'm married with a pregnant, horny wife"

"Pregnant and horny your lucky dick" Puck laughed

"And mad as hell right now for Jessie spotting my shit up like that" he looked at Jessie saying

"She was fine" Blaine told him

"That's her 'you're going to regret that move Mr Evans' face, I know her, she's just being like that because you guys are around and because it's Rachel's day that bastards coming back for me believe"

"I'm sorry Dude I really don't know why that happened" Jessie told him

"It happened because I was stupid enough to trust your ass with that information Dude" Sam said cutting his eye at him "But I understand, your wife's just left us and well that feels like crap for me and she wasn't even my wife"

"She's the love of my life, I really don't know where I'm going next" Jessie told them all "Hey I forgot to say that was a great Eulogy you gave today"

"Thanks man, it came easy it was from the heart"

"You're a good friend Sam, you're all good friends thanks for being here"

"Thanks to Rachel for getting us all back together and letting us share her last days and stuff" Kurt told him "I miss her already"

"We need a song we always have a song" Artie told everyone

"Yeah we need a song, I need to go get Quinn" Puck announced

"Where were you earlier I heard Hope asking for her Mom and we all noted you were missing too?" Blaine asked

"I guess we're an item" he smiled "Watch this space" he got up saying as everyone followed making their way back to the drawing room

 **The Girls**

"So Quinn" the girls sat in the drawing room looking at her as Tina asked "When did that happen between Puck and You?"

"Oh we're just messing about you know"

"How the fuck you messing about with an 8 year old in tow, get some fucking respect for yourself going on up in that shit" Santana told her

"Ohhh" Mercy moaned, everyone look round

"What's up?" Brittany asked as Tina moved closer to her

"Nothing" she told them still listening to the conversation

"I know I'm going to be with Noah we just don't know what it is right now" she told them

"Oh" Tina said turning her attention to Mercy "And what was Jessie on about fuck fest?" she asked as Mercy rolled her eyes for someone actually hearing that enough to come at her with it

"We had problems keeping a pregnancy going, I went into a depression and Sam came home one day and locked us in the bedroom for like 24 hours and when we came out I was pregnant" she told them

"What you guys went at it for 24 hours?" Santana asked

"Yeah why?" Mercy asked

"That's a long time Mercy" Brittany told her

"It did the job" she smiled moving uncomfortably in her chair, she sat wondering why she needed her husband so much right now "So Britt" she smiled looking at Brittany "Talking of fuck fests have you still got your eye on my husband because as soon as I'm no longer the body for this baby I will knock you hard?" she asked her

"It's passed Mercy, I said sorry, I guess I was just having a thing with Tana, I was just blowing hot air getting her to bite the bate" she laughed "I was going to say I don't need men, but 24 hours rocks for me"

"Oh it rocked sweet I just didn't get a fucking video of it" she said as everyone laughed

"It's nearly time for us to be on our flight we need a song or something don't we, and a plan for meeting up?" Tina asked

"Did anyone stay in touch over the years?" Mercy asked

"No" came back as Santana and Brittany shook heads except Tina who said yes

"Yeah I know we did" Mercy told her "But we really need to step that up a bit"

"We all should" Brittany butted in

"Yeah we should, should we get Jess on that singing thing?" Quinn asked getting up, blocking out the conversation

"You did didn't you?" Santana asked her

"Okay, I admit" she smiled "I had a detective keep an eye and when Rachel got in touch I knew where you all where" she admitted to tuts "What? I had to, you're all in my will" she walked across the room saying as everyone followed "The song... Jess" she told them, spinning round to see the guys coming towards them

 **Everyone**

"Jess what?" he walked in asking as all the guys followed him in

"We were just saying, it's nearly time to go and we need a song and a plan for meeting up again" Brittany told them

"Meeting up easy, the christening of our little one" Sam smiled as he found Mercy and she was happy to see him

"Song?" Kurt asked

"Jessie's choice" Quinn told everyone

"I guess if I had to choose something it would have to be a Miss Keys song, some of those have seen me though" he laughed "how about 'Tears Always Win' that used to get me going, I'd cry for England on that one"

"You lead we'll follow" Sam told him as Blaine jumped on the piano, he grabbed a guitar and Puck banged the drums, Jessie started singing but eventually looked to Sam for help before he broke down and everyone helped him

 **"Tears Always Win" by Alicia Keys (Adapted)**

 ** _Jessie_**

 _Check it out, it feels kinda crazy  
These covers, may keep me warm at night, but they can't take your place, cause they never gonna hold me tight_

 _ **Sam & Mercy (Men)**_

 _And these pillows, may let me rest my head, but they can't say good night, and tuck me in before I go to bed  
Say now baby you're better off, that's what I'm telling myself (over and over), but I'm lying to myself  
Cause I know I don't want nobody else_

 **Chorus: All** _  
These lips are missing you, cause these lips ain't kissing you, these eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win, these arms are wanting you, cause these arms ain't holding you  
These eyes put up a fight, but once again these tears always win_

 **Santana & Brittany **_  
These candles, light up my room at night, but they can't light the room the way you did,_

 _When you walked inside, oh baby_

 **Kurt & Blaine **_  
If these walls could sing, about everything they've witnessed, Oh it'd be a sad sad song  
And it'll probably sound something like this_

 **Tina & Artie (Men)** _  
Say now baby you're better of, that's what I'm telling myself (over and over), but I'm lying to myself  
Cause I know I don't want nobody else_

 **Chorus: All**

 **Quinn & Puck **_  
Tell me when the hell this loneliness is gonna be over, when everything in this room reminds me of you  
Every time I think, I'm getting closer, cause tears drown me out, once again I lose_

 **Boys (Girls)** _  
These lips are missing you, these lips ain't kissing you, I put up a fight, but once again these tears always win_

 **Girls (Boys)** _  
Crying like oh oh... These eyes put up a fight, but once again these tears always win,_

 _Crying like oh oh...These eyes put up a fight, but once again these tears always win,_

Mercy grabbed hold of Sam's arm, she was crying but still singing much like everyone else so he just let her hold on, thinking any positive contact right now was good considering what he was expecting to happen

 **Jessie** _  
These eyes put up a fight, but once again these tears always win_

Sam stood looking at Mercy waiting for her to let go and saw her face twinge "You alright babe" he asked as Jessie pulled him demanding his attention, he turned back to see if she was alright

"I just need to maybe go to the bathroom" she said getting up as all her waters left her body "Sam" she screamed jerking him out of his conversation with Jessie to turn back to her

"Babe" he said in panic mode "Whats..." he stopped as he took in the scene, grabbed her, picked her up and took her to the car "The baby's coming babe but you need to stay calm I'll take care of everything" he said putting her in the car with blankets, towels and her overnight bag that stayed with them everywhere they went, he'd packed just after they'd got back from the funeral knowing they'd need to spend as much time as they could with Jessie and the children before they left later that night, he sat looking in the front of the car wondering why it wasn't moving when it clicked, they weren't at home, there was no driver "Jessie" he shouted "Drive" he told him when he came forward, while he tended to Mercy on the back seat, Jessie jumped in and did as told

"Dude" Jessie said getting Sam's attention "If we need to I can deliver I've had four" he told him looking in the rare view mirror at him

"No fucking way Dude, you're not getting your hands on my wife" he laughed "Get to the hospital"

"I think the others are following, either it's them or the police"

"Sam if I need to get cut get Blaine to do it, he cuts the straightest" Mercy shook Sam to tell him

"Are you serious?"

"Anything can happen babe and I've seen him cut material" she told him seriously

"Fuck and she ain't had no gas yet" Jessie laughed

"Ooohhh" Mercy screamed out grabbing hold of Sam's offered hand

"Breathe babe" he told her breathing with her "I love you babe, you're doing good" he smiled as he did her breathing exercise with her "I just need to call the hospital and let them know" he told her prising his hand out of hers to get his phone as she lay on her side on the back seat and he rubbed her back when he felt her breathing rising helping her to relax

"This is a bit of a bitch" she told him when her contraction calmed down "I was seriously in need less than an hour ago and now I've got a drought coming" she said making him laughed

"Seriously at this moment that's all you have on you mind"

"Seriously we'll see if this conversation doesn't come up for you in a months time" she smiled

About 3 hours and 40 minutes later they were in hospital and Mercy was giving the final push "She's here" the Doctor called out "Got a name?" he asked as they sat looking at this beautiful brown curly haired bundle of absolute joy a sigh of relief having done good

"Rosemary" Mercy told him

"Mercedes" Sam told him smiling

"Evans" they both said

"Is that Rosemary or Mercedes?" he asked

"It's Rosemary Mercedes Evans" Sam confirmed "After our Mom"

"Sam" Mercy shouted making him jump "She's got your eyes" she smiled as he bent back to see the baby with her eyes open

"Can we ask Jess to be her Godfather Mercy, she was born on the day he put his love to rest?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, even though he blew our shit up" she slit her eyes looking at Sam telling him that wasn't over

"Can I call him in?" he asked quickly hoping Jess was going to take some of the flack on this

"Yeah" she said as he walked towards the door and called Jessie in

"The others are on their way" Jessie told them as he came into the room

"We just wanted to say first, bad move for blowing our shit up like that earlier" Mercy started off giving him a dead eye as she spoke "Then thanks for getting us here to get this little one safely delivered and thirdly to ask if you'd be her Godfather?"

"Wow" he said tears in his eyes "This has been a hell of a day, I'd have called it a day in the life of Rachel except but well.. I apologise for outing your stuff totally wrong of me, the taxi thing almost second skin so no worries and hopefully it made up for that first mess up and lastly yes please, it would be an absolute honour" he told them

About 20 minutes later they all piled in with flowers, teddy's, balloons and cards shouting congratulations to the new parents, everyone excited for the safe delivery. Sam picked the baby up for photos and eventually she got to Jessie, everyone silent as he stood holding his new God-daughter "The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away" he said as he rocked Rosemary in his arms smiling at her "She has your eyes Sam" he finally said before handing her back to Mercy

Everyone said their welcomes and goodbyes that night leaving to get their flights back to their busy lives, Sam and Mercy flew back two days later due to the new baby, everyone promising to make the journey to LA for the Christening

 **Two Months Later**

Sam was rushing to get back from work today, he didn't take his time getting home ever his life was there but today was special, he was hoping Mercy had got the green light and they could get down and dirty on their action again. He wasn't complaining he understood about the baby and getting back together and everything and she'd managed to give him the greatest gift a man could ever want, his baby girl was beautiful. She was a mini Mercy with a lot of Sam in her making him laugh when she screwed her little face up at the milk squirting all over her face when she let go of her Mommy's nipple too quick, her face saying 'Oh no you did not just' as she tried to wiggle out the way of the squirt or when she decided to put a smile on her face and the grin reached the whole of her face changing her into him, he marvelled at this little person looking so much like him and being a replica of the woman he loved. There was no more love to give it was all left there every morning and he found it right back there every night "Babe" he rushed in the door shouting "Babe" he went directly to the studio shouting "What did he say?"

"Oh sorry babe another week" she told him flat

"Oh" he said flatly "That's fine" he said going in for his kiss surprised when she pulled him in that much he fell on top of her on the couch "What did the doctor say?"

"Another week" she told him

"So now you want to play with me?" he asked

"I just missed you today" she told him

"I knew I should have come with you, that won't happen again" he told her going in for another kiss "How's Missy she asleep?"

"Yeah she's fine"

The evening went as usual, group chat with the family, dinner, Rosie, chat, bath and bed but tonight Mercy waited for him to fall asleep and patiently tied his limbs to the four posts on the bed the hands quite tight but waking him up a little before pulling hard on the bonds attached to his legs "Sam" she finally said loud enough for him to stop looking around the room and focus on her

"What you doing babe?" he asked looking at the bonds on his wrists and ankles "What you doing babe?" he asked again

"Getting you back Sam all that stuff that happened in Lima, Rachel, Brittany, telling Jessie about our business everything" she laughed

"I explained all that"

"You did, and I just took that, at the time there wasn't much I could do was there?" she told him laughing

"Mercy this isn't funny untie me" he told her "I'm not joking now"

"Neither was I"

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing I need to tell you something though" she went to her dresser and sat down saying

"What" he asked rolling his eyes almost laughing for thinking of Rosie doing that face

"The doctor gave me the all clear" she told him as she sat and watched his body grow for her, smiling at her achievement

"Let me go so I can fix this"

"You sure you want to fix this?"

"That last weekend went all kinds of wrong babe, let me fix it"

"I'm not convinced" she smiled taking her nail file up and running it across her already perfect nails

"That's because convincing you is my job and I can't do it with my hands tied now can I?" he smiled

"Verbalise, just how sorry are you?" she giggled

"I think for me to get my point across I'll need you to verbalise babe" his cheeky grin that she could never resist showing his wanting head, she melted she needed to feel her man on her, she rolled her eyes getting up walking towards their bed

"I hate that you always win" she said undoing his feet first and then his arms as he grabbed her with his left arm as she undid it

"You always win babe believe, I'd do anything for you" he told her before he grabbed her lips "Is my wife back?" he smiled asking her

"She's back" she replied "And she wants hard, slow and sensual" she told him

"Fine with me, I love our life" he went onto his knees saying towering over her "I know what you need" he smiled looking down at her "I know you love me Babe"

"Yes you love me" she replied smiling

"And I know this about you"

"And I know this about you" she replied as he kissed her slowly, sensually before everything got hard

 _The End_


End file.
